Weil Gott gestorben ist
by Shiva6
Summary: Der zweite Teil zu Gott ist tot - Beendet
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Weil Gott gestorben ist  
  
Teil: 1/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Weiß Kreuz  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnung: Eigentlich keine. Noch.  
  
Kommentar: Endlich habe ich mich dazu aufgerafft, den zweiten Teil von   
  
Gott ist tot zu schreiben... Lohnt sich halt immer, arbeiten zu gehen ^___^°  
  
Dummerweise hab ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, wohin dieserTeil mich  
  
führt... Völlig planlos  
  
Pairing: Wie im ersten Teil  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
"blabla"  
  
***  
  
Weil Gott gestorben ist  
  
„Wie spät ist es ?!"  
  
„23.13 Uhr. Wieso ?"  
  
Schuldig zog weiße Handschuhe aus seiner Jackentasche, antwortete Nagi   
  
nicht sofort, der ihn fragend ansah.  
  
„Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als hier rumzustehen und mir den Arsch   
  
wegzufrieren.", knurrte Schuldig, während er die Handschuhe über seine   
  
klammen Finger streifte.  
  
„Er müsste bald da sein. Dann kannst du zu Aya.", grinste Nagi.  
  
„Oh bitte, als ob du nicht auch lieber bei Omi wärst, als diesen beschissenen   
  
Auftrag auszuführen..", murrte Schuldig, fühlte sich unangenehm ertappt.  
  
Nagi kicherte leise.  
  
„Wann geht es los ?"  
  
„Was ?" Schuldig war nicht in der Stimmung, Nagis Gedanken zu lesen, er   
  
suchte lieber nach Ayas Geist.  
  
„Ihr wollt doch nach Deutschland, oder nicht ?"  
  
Schuldig lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran.  
  
„Ja. In zwei Wochen fliegen wir.", antwortete er.  
  
„Dass du auf deine alten Tage noch romantisch und sesshaft wirst !", lachte Nagi.  
  
„Was heißt hier alt, du kleine Made ?!", fragte Schuldig gespielt empört.  
  
„Still ! Da kommt er !", zischte Nagi plötzlich völlig ernst.  
  
Schuldig setzte sein übliches Grinsen auf, während er seine Waffe entsicherte.  
  
„Verdammte Doppelagenten. Die haben s nicht besser verdient."  
  
Grinsend trat er auf den Mann zu.  
  
*  
  
Aya blätterte seufzend durch eine Zeitschrift, ignorierte geflissentlich Brad's und   
  
Yohjis Liebesgeflüster und dachte sich ein paar neue, qualvolle Arten aus, wie   
  
man die Beiden um die Ecke bringen konnte.  
  
Omi, der gerade die Treppe herunter kam, zeigte seine Unzufriedenheit etwas   
  
offener.  
  
„Wieso muss Nagi den Auftrag erledigen, während du hier mit Yohji   
  
rummachst ?!", fragte er wütend.  
  
Brad sah gleichgültig auf.  
  
„Weil ich der Boss bin.", antwortete er schlicht, dann beugte er sich vor, um Yohjis   
  
Hals zu küssen.  
  
„Arschloch trifft es wohl eher.", zischte Omi.  
  
Aya grinste still in sich hinein, Yohji kicherte leise. Brad hingegen sah wütend auf.  
  
„Pass auf, Zwerg, sonst…"  
  
„Was ? Schmeißt du mich raus ? Oder willst du mich umbringen ?!", höhnte Omi.  
  
Schweigend beobachtete Aya das Schauspiel. Omi stand auf der sicheren Seite.   
  
Wenn Brad Hand an ihn legte, würde er sich dank Nagi in der nächsten Wand   
  
wiederfinden. Oder im nächsten Krematorium. Nagi ließ nicht mit sich spaßen,   
  
wenn es um Omi ging.  
  
„Fucking brat…", knurrte der Amerikaner, zog Yohji von der Couch und verzog   
  
sich mit ihm nach oben.  
  
„Dass man hier nie seine Ruhe hat…", hörte man ihn nörgeln.  
  
„Dass du das einfach so hinnimmst, Aya ! Schuldig muss doch auch ständig   
  
Aufträge ausführen."  
  
Aya lächelte leicht.  
  
„Ich habe halt keinen kleinen Telekineten, der meine Feinde, oder Leute die mir   
  
dumm kommen, in die nächste Hauswand schleudert."  
  
„Oh bitte ! Ich hätte lieber Nagi als Schuldig zum Feind ! Schuldig kann ein richtig   
  
fieser Sadist sein !"  
  
Aya hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Ehehe… Natürlich nur, wenn es der Job verlangt. Sonst ist er ein richtig netter   
  
Kerl !", kicherte Omi nervös.  
  
Er konnte Aya schlecht drohen. Wenn er Nagi gegen ihn hetzen würde, wäre der   
  
brünette Japaner innerhalb von ein paar Stunden tot. Außerdem mochte er Aya.  
  
Aya lächelte plötzlich und ein zärtlicher Ausdruck stahl sich in seine Augen.  
  
„Sie kommen zurück. Schu sagt, sie sind in etwa 40 Minuten da.", erklärte er Omi.  
  
„Das Tolle an Schuldig ist, dass man keine Handykosten hat.", bemerkte Omi,   
  
bevor er sich lachend vor Ayas Zeitschrift in Sicherheit brachte.  
  
*  
  
„Weiß revoltiert."  
  
„Inwiefern ?"  
  
„Ähm…"  
  
„Nun ?"  
  
„Sie sind eine Partnerschaft mit dem Feind eingegangen. Mit Schwarz."  
  
„Alle ? Sogar Abyssinian ?"  
  
„Er war der Erste. Mit Mastermind." Nervöses Räuspern.  
  
„Was ?!" Wie lange geht das schon ?!"  
  
„Fast sieben Monate…"  
  
„Und ich erfahre erst jetzt davon ?"  
  
„Nun…"  
  
„Eliminieren ! Allesamt !"  
  
*  
  
Aya saß auf dem Bett und las grinsend eines von Schuldigs Büchern. Diese   
  
Bücher passten zu Schuldigs Image. Man musste beim Lesen einfach   
  
unablässig grinsen. Schuldig kam herein und kämmte sich das feucht wirkende   
  
Haar.  
  
„Gefällt's dir, Sweet ?"  
  
Aya nickte, betrachtete Schuldig liebevoll. Nur in Shorts und T-Shirt gekleidet,   
  
die Haare noch immer etwas wirr und einen sanften Gesichtsausdruck, den Aya   
  
vor einem Jahr noch für unmöglich gehalten hätte.  
  
Lächelnd las er die grelle Aufschrift auf Schuldigs Shirt Als Gott mich schuf,   
  
wollte er angeben.  
  
„Arroganter Schnösel !", meinte er amüsiert.  
  
Schuldig warf sich neben ihn aufs Bett, küsste seine Wange.  
  
„Aber *dein* arroganter Schnösel."  
  
„Ja.", erwiderte Aya, legte das Buch weg und lachte leise, als Schuldig sich auf   
  
ihn rollte.  
  
„Und ich dachte, du hättest einen schweren Tag gehabt und hättest keine Lust mehr   
  
auf irgendwelche weiteren Anstrengungen.", meinte Aya gutgelaunt.  
  
„Mit dir ? Dafür müsste ich tot sein."  
  
„Warum ziehst du dann erst diese lästigen Sachen an ?!", fragte Aya, zog ungeduldig   
  
an Schuldigs T-Shirt.  
  
„Weil ich gehört habe, das Auspacken sei das Schönste an Geschenken.", wisperte   
  
Schuldig erregt.  
  
„Nicht zu fassen, dass die Deutschen hier als anständig gelten…" Aya lachte heiser.  
  
***  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, wo die beiden heiraten sollen... Aber, wenn ihr eine Review   
  
hinterlasst, könnt ihr ja gleich einen Vorschlag abgeben *mitZaunpfahlwink*   
  
^____^ 


	2. 2

Titel: Weil Gott gestorben ist  
  
Teil: 2/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Weiß Kreuz  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnung: Eigentlich keine. Noch.  
  
Pairing: Wie im ersten Teil  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
"blabla"  
  
***  
  
Weil Gott gestorben ist  
  
„Eeek !!! … FARFARELLO !!", hörte man Ken wütend brüllen.  
  
Der Ire sah verwirrt auf, so wie Aya, für den das Essen plötzlich nur   
  
noch zweite Priorität hatte. Klar passierte es oft, dass Ken Farfarello   
  
anschrie, doch meistens sah man dann auch sofort den Grund.   
  
Im nächsten Moment kam Ken mit hochrotem Gesicht durch die Tür,   
  
wollte durch die Küche nach oben stürmen. Verwirrt blieb er im   
  
Türrahmen stehen, als er Farfarello bemerkte, der ihn ausdruckslos   
  
beobachtete.   
  
„… Wie hast du es so schnell hier runter geschafft ?"  
  
Ratlos sahen Aya und Farfarello den Fußballspieler an.  
  
„Er war die ganze Zeit hier. Hat die Zwiebeln geschnitten.", erklärte Aya.  
  
„Aber… Aber…" Ken sah völlig verstört aus.  
  
„Was ist passiert, Kätzchen ?", fragte Farfarello mit einer überraschend   
  
einfühlsamen Stimme.  
  
„Jemand… Auf dem Dach… Hat ein Messer geworfen…So knapp an mir   
  
vorbei…", murmelte Ken, hielt Daumen und Zeigefinger etwa einen halben   
  
Zentimeter auseinander.  
  
„Ich war's nicht.", antwortete Farfarello.  
  
Aya beachtete die beiden nicht weiter, lief stattdessen nach oben,   
  
Richtung Dach.  
  
~Hey Sweet !~, begrüßte ihn ein offensichtlich gutgelaunter Schuldig.  
  
~Da klettert einer bei euch die Feuerleiter runter. Wieso ?"~, fragte der   
  
Telepath neugierig.  
  
~Halt ihn auf !~, antwortete Aya hektisch, der endlich das Dach erreicht  
  
hatte.  
  
~Alles, was du willst, Sweet~  
  
Im nächsten Moment hörte man einen Schuss, dann ein dumpfes Poltern.   
  
Aya stürzte zur fraglichen Hausseite, sah angespannt hinunter.   
  
Unten lag ein weißgekleideter Mann in einer merkwürdig verdrehten Haltung.   
  
Um seinen Kopf breitete sich eine dunkle Blutlache aus.  
  
Schuldig stand daneben und winkte Aya fröhlich zu. Aya schlug sich vor   
  
den Kopf.  
  
~Nicht so, Schuldig !~  
  
~Hä ?~ Schuldigs Gesichtsausdruck drückte seine Verwirrung aus.  
  
~ich weiß nicht, wer der Kerl war ! Er hat auf Ken geschossen.~  
  
Im nächsten Moment stand Schuldig vor Aya, so dass sich ihre   
  
Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten.  
  
„Bist du böse ?"  
  
„Nicht doch. Du wusstest es ja nicht !", murmelte Aya, küsste Schuldig sanft   
  
zur Begrüßung.  
  
„Jetzt lass uns reingehen. Mir behagt der Gedanke nicht, dass Ken und Farf   
  
ohne Aufsicht in der Küche sind…"  
  
„Ist das Essen schon fertig ?"  
  
„Nein. Deshalb ja !"  
  
Schuldig lachte leise, dann legte er einen Arm um Ayas Taille, um ihn nach   
  
unten zu begleiten.  
  
*  
  
„Der erste Anschlag ist fehlgeschlagen."  
  
„Wieso ?"  
  
„Er hat Siberian verfehlt. Abyssinian ist hoch aufs Dach, als er fliehen wollte.   
  
Er hätte es schaffen können, aber Mastermind hat ihn erschossen."  
  
„Schickt das nächste Mal jemand Fähigeren. Ihr habt es jetzt nicht nur mit   
  
Elitekillern zu tun, sondern auch noch mit ihren übermenschlichen Partnern."  
  
„Natürlich. Ich werde mich darum kümmern."  
  
*  
  
„Und hier ist ihre Bescheinigung, dass sie heiraten dürfen.", erklärte die junge   
  
Frau lächelnd.  
  
Aya sah sie verwirrt an.  
  
„Dafür brauche ich eine Bescheinigung ?"  
  
„Ja. Im Ausland sind keine Akten über sie, deshalb wäre ohne diese   
  
Bescheinigung Bigamie möglich.", erläuterte sie beständig lächelnd.  
  
Aya nickte und stand auf. Mit einer knappen Verbeugung verabschiedete er sich,   
  
verließ das kleine Büro.  
  
Kaum, dass er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sprang Schuldig auf.  
  
„Und ? Hast du alles ?"  
  
Der Rotschopf nickte wieder, reichte ihm lächelnd die Papiere. Gemeinsam gingen   
  
sie durch den Gang, während Schuldig neugierig durch die Bescheinigungen   
  
blätterte.  
  
Aya nickte einem Mann mittleren Alters, der ihnen lächelnd entgegen kam, zu, was   
  
Schuldig aufmerken ließ. Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte er dem Älteren nach. Aya sah   
  
sich erschocken um, als ein leises Wimmern ertönte. Der fremde Mann war gegen die   
  
Wand gesackt, hielt sich jammernd den Kopf. Fassungslos starrte er Schuldig an, der   
  
den Mann noch immer unversöhnlich musterte.  
  
„Schuldig ! Hör auf !!", keuchte er entsetzt.  
  
Der Telepath blinzelte überrascht und das Wimmern wandelte sich in ein erschöpftes   
  
Keuchen.   
  
„Was ?!", fragte Schuldig gereizt.  
  
„Warum hast du das gemacht ?!"  
  
„Er hat versucht, dich anzumachen !"  
  
„Er hat mich nur angelächelt !"  
  
„Nein ! Er ist scharf auf dich ! Ich werde nicht…"  
  
Aya packte Schuldigs Gesicht mit beiden Händen, zwang ihn so, ihm in die Augen zu   
  
sehen.  
  
„Lies meine Gedanken.", flüsterte er beschwörend.  
  
Widerstrebend drang Schuldig in Ayas Gedanken ein.  
  
~Ich liebe dich, Schuldig. Das weißt du, nicht wahr ?~  
  
Schmollend nickte Schuldig.  
  
~Und selbst wenn mich tatsächlich noch 100 Kerle angraben würden, ich würde noch immer   
  
nur dich lieben, nicht wahr `?~  
  
Es funkelte in Schuldigs Augen  
  
„Ja.", flüsterte er heiser.  
  
Aya lächelte zufrieden.  
  
~Na also.~  
  
er beugte sich vor, besänftigte Schuldig mit einem Kuss.  
  
~Du musst nicht eifersüchtig sein.~  
  
~Ich weiß, aber ich hab solche Angst… Ich will nicht ohne dich sein…~  
  
„Niemals. Ich *kann* nicht ohne dich sein."  
  
*  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	3. 3

Titel: Weil Gott gestorben ist  
  
Teil: 2/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Weiß Kreuz  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnung: Eigentlich keine. Noch.  
  
Pairing: Wie im ersten Teil  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
"blabla"  
  
***  
  
Brad runzelte die Stirn, sah nachdenklich zu Yohji hinüber, der sich leise   
  
summend im Spiegel betrachtete.  
  
„Meinst du, das steht mir ?"  
  
Brad nickte schweigend, noch immer in Gedanken versunken.  
  
„Was ist ?", fragte Yohji verwirrt.  
  
„Kritiker.", antwortete Brad finster.  
  
„Was ist mit Kritiker ?"  
  
„Sie wollen euch eliminieren."  
  
„Oh."  
  
Brad hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Ist das alles ?"  
  
„Na ja, früher oder später musste es ja so kommen. Man widersetzt sich   
  
nicht ungestraft Kritiker.", erwiderte Yohji bitter.  
  
Brad stand auf und ging auf ihn zu.  
  
„Hast du Angst ?!", wollte er wissen.  
  
Yohji zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich glaub nicht."  
  
„Du glaubst ?!"  
  
„Na ja… Ein bisschen nervös."  
  
Der Amerikaner musterte Yohji still.  
  
„Wir sollten es den anderen sagen…", sagte er schließlich.  
  
Yohji nickte geistesabwesend. In diesem Moment hätte Brad gerne seine   
  
Fähigkeiten mit denen Schuldigs getauscht.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie sind euch nicht gewachsen. Außerdem sind  
  
wir ja auch noch da."  
  
„… Hast du dein Handy mit ?"  
  
„Ja. Wieso ?"  
  
„Wir müssen Omi und Nagi Bescheid sagen. Um Ken und Aya mach ich mir   
  
keine Sorgen, die können auf sich selbst aufpassen… Obwohl, besser, ich   
  
rufe Ken auch noch an.", Yohji grinste verschmitzt.  
  
Brad erwiderte das Grinsen, reichte ihm erleichtert sein Handy.  
  
„Was für Freaks. Legen sich mit uns an, obwohl sie wissen, dass wir   
  
Schwarz haben, die uns beschützen…", murmelte Yohji abfällig.  
  
*  
  
„Warum müssen wir gerade Yohji und Brad als Trauzeugen nehmen ?", maulte   
  
Schuldig.  
  
„Weil Omi und Nagi zu jung sind."  
  
„Was ist mit Ken und Far… Okay, schon klar. Dann eben Yohji und Brad."  
  
„Gibt es noch jemanden, den du einladen willst ?  
  
Aya sah von seinem Block auf.  
  
„… Wie wär's mit Tomoe Sakura-chan ?" Schuldig grinste dreist.  
  
„Nein. Du würdest ihren Kopf platzen lassen, kaum, dass sie durch die Tür   
  
ist. Und dann wäre mein Anzug ruiniert."  
  
Schuldig streckte ihm die Zunge raus und stand vom Bett auf.  
  
„Ich hab Lust auf Ausgehen."  
  
„Wohin denn ?"  
  
„Vergnügungspark wär cool."  
  
„Vergnügungspark ?"  
  
Schuldig nickte, kramte im Schrank. Er lachte dreckig, als er ein schwarzes   
  
Shirt rausholte.  
  
„Zeigen.", forderte Aya ihn kühl auf.  
  
„Vertraust du mir nicht ?", fragte Schuldig gespielt gekränkt.  
  
„Zeigen oder wir gehen nicht."  
  
Missmutig hielt ihm Schuldig das Shirt hin.  
  
Waren deine Eltern Geschwister ?  
  
Aya konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf.  
  
„Nicht in einem Freizeitpark. Vielleicht wenn wir demnächst mal mit Yohji   
  
oder Brad ausgehen."  
  
Schuldig zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern, packte das Shirt wieder weg,  
  
„… Soll ich Aya-chan nun einladen oder nicht ?!"  
  
„Meinetwegen kannst du sie einladen. Aber sie wird vermutlich nicht   
  
kommen."  
  
„Stimmt. Du solltest sie einladen." Aya runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Schuldig lachte.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mit den Gefallen tun würde, so, wie ich sie   
  
behandelt habe."  
  
Er zeigte Aya ein anderes, weißes Shirt.  
  
Jesus loves you  
  
But I'm his favourite  
  
"Das ist okay. Nehmen wir deinen Wagen ?"  
  
Schuldig nickte lächelnd.  
  
„Dann sind wir schneller da."  
  
Aya erbleichte.  
  
„Willst du nicht mich fahren lassen ?!", fragte er mit hoffnungsvollem   
  
Blick.  
  
Breit grinsend schüttelte Schuldig den Kopf.  
  
„Darf ich dann noch schnell mein Testament machen ?"  
  
Schuldig lachte auf und zog Aya von seinem Stuhl.  
  
„So schlimm bin ich auch nicht."  
  
„Sowas liegt wohl immer im Auge des Betrachters."  
  
*  
  
Omi verließ breit lächelnd das Schulgebäude, sah sich suchend nach   
  
seinem Freund um.  
  
„Ne, Omi-kun ! Hast du heute Zeit ?"  
  
Abwesend lächelte Omi das Mädchen an.  
  
„Wofür, Nanami-chan ?"  
  
„Oh, ich habe zwei Karten fürs Kino und.."  
  
„Er hat keine zeit.", unterbrach sie Nagis unterkühlte Stimme.  
  
„Ah, Nagi ! Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht !"  
  
Omi umarmte ihn liebevoll, schenkte Nanami noch ein   
  
entschuldigendes Lächeln, um dann mit Nagi an der Hand den   
  
Schuldhof zu verlassen.   
  
„Wer war das ?"  
  
„Eine Klassenkameradin. Nanami. Gehen wir ein Eis essen, Koi ?"  
  
„Hat sie das schon öfter gemacht ?"  
  
„Nein. War das erste Mal heute. Wir könnten heute Abend ins Plaza   
  
gehen, da läuft der neue Bond."  
  
Nagi schwieg einen Moment.  
  
„Mich hat heute ein Mitschüler betatscht. Beim Sport."  
  
Omi blieb augenblicklich stehen.  
  
„Hast du ihn in die nächste Wand gejagt ?"  
  
„In aller Öffentlichkeit ?!"  
  
„Wie heißt er ?"  
  
„Mamoru."  
  
„Und weiter ?"  
  
„Wieso ? Was hast du vor, Omi ?"  
  
„Noch nichts. Wie heißt er ?", fragte Omi ungeduldig.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Mizuno oder so ähnlich."  
  
Omi nickte, ein harter Glanz beherrschte seine Augen.  
  
„Omi… Tu nichts, was du später bereuen würdest !" bat Nagi   
  
eindringlich.  
  
Der Blondschopf lächelte seinen jungen Freund an.  
  
„Nicht doch, Koi. Lass uns ein eis essen gehen."  
  
Misstrauisch folgte Nagi Omi, bis das Lächeln seines Liebhabers ihn die   
  
letzten Zweifel vergessen ließen.  
  
*  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Na ja... Jetzt kann es erstmal ein bisschen dauern. Klausurblock, Arbeit etc... Ihr kennt das ja ^____^ 


	4. 4

Titel: Weil Gott gestorben ist  
  
Teil: 4/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Weiß Kreuz  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnung: OC  
  
Kommentar: Sorry wegen des OC, der jetzt auftaucht. Aber Kritiker wirkt sonst wie ne Lachnummer.  
  
@Ran : Es heißt "Weil Gott gestroben ist", weil der erste Teil "Gott ist tot" heißt. Wenn Gott im ersten Teil nicht gestobren wäre, gäb's keinen zweiten. Weißt schon... Zu doof zum erklären  
  
Pairing: Wie im ersten Teil  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
"blabla"  
  
***  
  
Aya errötete leicht, als sich die lange Schlange vor der Kasse lichtete   
  
und alle Wartenden sie vorließen.  
  
„Schuldig, das gehört sich nicht !", murmelte er peinlich berührt.  
  
„Ach was ! Wofür sind solche Kräfte sonst noch gut ? … Außer, um   
  
zu sehen, was in deinem hübschen Kopf vorgeht.", kicherte Schuldig.  
  
Aya verdrehte die Augen, bezahlte eilig, um von der starrenden   
  
Kassiererin wegzukommen.  
  
„Und nur mal vorweg ! Ich steige in keine Achterbahn !"  
  
Schuldig zog einen Schmollmund.  
  
„Aber wieso nicht ?! Das ist doch das beste hier !", behauptete er.  
  
Aya schüttelte störrisch den Kopf.  
  
„Aber das Riesenrad."  
  
Schuldig deutete auf das riesige, blinkende Gestell. Aya rümpfte die   
  
Nase.  
  
„Na gut. Ausnahmsweise."  
  
„Du wirst 'eh nicht runtersehen müssen, Sweet.", beruhigte Schuldig   
  
den höhenscheuen Aya mit einem unanständigen Grinsen.  
  
*  
  
„Ich seh sie…", wisperte der dunkel gekleidete Mann ins Headphone.  
  
„Lass sie nicht aus den Augen ! Und pass auf Mastermind auf."  
  
„Alles klar… Oh Mann, das glaub ich nicht… Ewwww, können die so   
  
was nicht zu Hause machen ?", nörgelte der Kritikeragent.  
  
„Was ist ?"  
  
„Als Mitsumoto was von Partnerschaft sagte, dachte ich nicht an *so*   
  
eine Partnerschaft !"  
  
Lachen antwortete ihm.  
  
„Geht's echt zur Sache ?"  
  
„Willst du mich ablösen ? Ich muss so was nicht sehen…", beschwerte   
  
er sich.  
  
„Stell dich nicht so an ! Stell dir einfach vor, einer der Beiden wäre ein   
  
Mädchen."  
  
„… Unmöglich."  
  
„Oh Mann ! Hör auf zu labern und konzentrier dich auf den Job !"  
  
„Ja, ja, spiel dich nicht so auf."  
  
*  
  
„Sir, der Puppentmaster ist hier."  
  
„Schickt ihn rein."  
  
Ein junger Mann, vielleicht 25, betrat das dämmrige Zimmer, schnalzte   
  
abfällig mit der Zunge.  
  
„Was soll die Grabbeleuchtung ? Soll das irgendwie 'ne gruslige   
  
Stimmung verbreiten ?"  
  
„… Freut mich auch, sie zu sehen, Strafend."  
  
„Was wollen sie ?"  
  
„Eine Attentätergruppe, die uns untersteht, rebelliert. Sie haben sich mit   
  
einer feindlcihen Gruppe zusammengetan. Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe."  
  
„Wer sind die Gruppen ?"  
  
„Weiß."  
  
„Oh, die Blumenhändler ?! Hätte gedacht, die sind loyaler. Wer sind die   
  
Anderen ?"  
  
„Schwarz."  
  
Es blitzte in Strafends Augen auf.  
  
„Mastermind.", murmelte er.  
  
„Ja, genau ! Er ist mit Abyssinian zusammen. Den Informanten nach   
  
planen sie eine Reise nach Deutschland."  
  
„Warum ?"  
  
„Ähm. Das wissen wir nicht so genau."  
  
„Hn. Na ja. Ich übernehme den Auftrag für den doppelten Preis."  
  
„Was ?!"  
  
„Ich bitte sie ! Das ist Schwarz ! Dafür arbeite ich noch ziemlich preiswert !"  
  
„Nun gut. Aber beeilen sie sich !"  
  
*  
  
Schuldig grinste breit, sah selbstzufrieden an die Decke. Aya bemerkte   
  
seine seltsam glückliche Stimmung, rutschte verwirrt ein Stück näher.  
  
„An was denkst du ?", fragte Aya zärtlich.  
  
„An unsere Hochzeitsnacht.", erwiderte Schuldig noch immer grinsend.  
  
Aya lachte auf.  
  
„Was frage ich eigentlich ?"  
  
„Lust, ein bisschen zu üben, Sweet ?"  
  
„Liebend gern, aber ich muss gleich runter. Die Arbeit ruft !", antwortete   
  
Aya, küsste sanft Schuldigs Wange.  
  
Schmollend beobachtete Schuldig, wie Aya sich anzog und sich das kurze,   
  
geschmeidige Haar kämmte.  
  
„Ich könnte ja heute im Laden helfen !", bot Schuldig großzügig an.  
  
Aya hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Wieso ? Du bist doch sonst so arbeitsscheu."  
  
Schuldig zuckte mit den Schultern, spielte schweigend an Ayas   
  
Hosenbund. Lächelnd küsste Aya den Telepathen.  
  
„Aber du kannst natürlich mitarbeiten, wenn du magst. Das macht die   
  
Arbeit schöner.", schmeichelt Aya.  
  
Schuldig erwiderte den Kuss, glitt unter Ayas Shirt. Aya kicherte,   
  
unterbrach so den Kuss.  
  
„Du kitzelst mich mit Absicht !", warf Aya ihm lachend vor.  
  
„Können wir nicht noch ein Weilchen hier bleiben ? Ich würde lieber   
  
noch ein bisschen mit dir kuscheln.", murmelte Schuldig.  
  
Ayas Lippen geisterten über Schuldigs Gesicht.  
  
„War letzte Nacht nicht genug ?"  
  
„Es ist niemals genug."  
  
„…Ich muss trotzdem arbeiten. Aber in den Pausen und nach der Arbeit   
  
gehöre ich wieder vllig dir. Okay ?"  
  
Schuldig nickte langsam.  
  
*  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
'n bisschen kurz und nichtssagend, aber... na ja... Ich musste jeden Tag arbeiten... Ich brauche Schlaf... ;_; 


	5. 5

Titel: Weil Gott gestorben ist  
  
Teil: 5/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Weiß Kreuz  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnung: OC  
  
Kommentar:   
  
Pairing: Wie im ersten Teil  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
"blabla"  
  
***  
  
Aya goss schweigend die Topfpflanzen, ignorierte das Lärmen der Mädchen  
  
um ihn. Schuldig lümmelte an der Theke und spielte mit den Gedanken der   
  
Mädchen herum. Ken versuchte gleichzeitig, die Schülerinnen zu bedienen   
  
und Farfarello davon abzuhalten, die Blumen zu essen. Yohji war zum Einkaufen   
  
geschickt worden und Omi war wie Nagi noch in der Schule.  
  
~/Hallo, Aya !\~  
  
Aya sah verwirrt auf.  
  
~Wer bist du ?~  
  
~/Schuldig !\~, behauptete die leicht kratzige Stimme.  
  
~Ja, klar. Also, wer bist du und was willst du ?~  
  
~/Oh, ich wollte wissen, wer es geschafft hat, Schuldig an sich zu fesseln, wo er   
  
doch so ein Playboy war.\~  
  
Aya runzelte die Stirn.  
  
~/Aber ich kann verstehen, was er an dir findet. Dein Geist ist wie… Balsam…   
  
Ich habe noch nie so etwas Beruhigendes gesehen…\~  
  
Unruhig stellte Aya die Gießkanne ab, ging langsam zu Schuldig hinüber.  
  
~/Schuldig hat nicht das Recht, so einen Schatz für sich allein zu beanspruchen.\~  
  
Schuldig bemerkte Ayas verstörten Gesichtsausdruck, ließ die Mädchen sofort   
  
links liegen.  
  
~Verschwinde, Strafend. Er gehört mir.~, hörte Aya Schuldigs verärgerte Stimme.  
  
~/Egoistisch wie immer, Schuldig ! Freust du dich nicht, mich mal wieder zu hören ?!\~  
  
~Nicht im Geringsten. Verschwinde. Lass ihn in Ruhe !~, verlangte Schuldig.  
  
~/Tut mir leid. Ich werde dafür bezahlt, ihn nicht in Ruhe zu lassen.\~, antwortete   
  
Schuldig hämisch.  
  
~Wer bezahlt dich ?~  
  
~/Rate mal !\~  
  
Aya verdrehte die Augen. Zwei Telepathen in seinem Kopf strengten ihn an und   
  
der unbekannte Telepath machte ihn nervös. Wenn er nur endlich verschwinden   
  
würde.  
  
~Sag bloß, du hast dich wirklich von diesen schmierigen Kritiker-Typen anwerben   
  
lassen ! Du solltest es doch wohl besser wissen !~  
  
Aya zog eine Grimasse.  
  
~Hau ab, oder ich schmeiß dich raus !~, drohte er genervt.  
  
Strafend lachte spöttisch.  
  
~So lustig ist das auch wieder nicht, Strafend. Er kann es.~  
  
Schuldig entfernte sich aus Ayas Gedanken, wollte seinem Geliebten nicht überfordern.   
  
Ayas Blick flackerte, er zog plötzlich wütend die Augenbrauen zusammen. Schuldig   
  
sah ihn neugierig, aber gleichzeitig besorgt an.  
  
„Ist er weg ?"  
  
„Ja. Dieser miese Perversling !", fauchte Aya aufgebracht.  
  
Schuldig grinste breit, küsste beruhigend Ayas Wange. Der Rotschopf bemerkte, dass   
  
Ken es geschafft hatte, die Mädchen aus dem laden zu befördern, während der fremde   
  
Telepath aufgetaucht war. Nun sah er das Paar fragend an, Farfarello an der Hand, damit   
  
dieser nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam.  
  
„Wer war das ?", fragte Aya leise.  
  
„Strafend. Ich kenne ihn von früher. Er ist mit mir zusammen ausgebildet worden."  
  
„Ein Telepath ?", fragte Ken besorgt.  
  
„Nicht nur das. Strafend kann unglaublich reale Illusionen hervorrufen, er beherrscht wie   
  
Nagi Telekinese und ausserdem kann er durch Wände gehen…", erwiderte Schuldig finster.  
  
„… Hat Kritiker ihn geschickt ?"  
  
„Vermutlich…"  
  
*  
  
Ein leises Stöhnen ertönte, als sich die schlanke Gestalt in seinem Sessel aufrichtete.   
  
Langes, platinblondes Haar schwang wie ein Schleier um seine Schultern.  
  
„Nicht zu glauben… Er kann es wirklich…", murmelte Strafend leise.  
  
Verblüfft strich er sich die langen Haare aus der Stirn, stand unsicher auf.  
  
„Man, das tut weh !", lachte Strafend, hielt sich den dröhnenden Kopf.  
  
Mit einem boshaften Lächeln auf den Lippen trat er ans Fenster, betrachtete das   
  
geschäftige Treiben Tokios in der Tiefe.  
  
„Er hat wirklich einen Schatz gefunden… Eine Insel der Ruhe in all diesem   
  
Dröhnen…", murmelte er, steckte sich beiläufig eine Zigarette an.  
  
Es glitzerte in seinen meergrauen Augen und ein leises, kratziges Kichern   
  
drang aus seiner Kehle. Er berührte sacht eine dunkle, langgezogene Narbe   
  
unter seiner linken Brust, fuhr die leichte Erhebung auf seiner Haut nach.  
  
„Ich werde ihn dir wegnehmen, Schuldig… und dich für deine Frechheit  
  
damals bestrafen…", grinste er breit.  
  
„… Wie ich es dir versprochen habe…."  
  
*  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	6. 6

Titel: Weil Gott gestorben ist  
  
Teil: 6/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction : Weiß Kreuz  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnung: OC  
  
Kommentar: Na, wenn ich nicht schnell bin, wa ? *grins*  
  
Pairing: Wie im ersten Teil  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
"blabla"  
  
***  
  
„Weißt du etwas über diesen Strafend ?" Yohji sah Crawford unruhig an.  
  
„Schuldig hat doch gesagt, welche Kräfte er hat…", murmelte Crawford,   
  
putzte gelassen seine Brille.  
  
„Ausser seinen Kräften."  
  
Crawford stand auf, mied Yohjis Blick.  
  
„Was meinst du ?"  
  
„Schuldig sagte, er wäre zusammen mit ihm ausgebildet worden. Wieso ist   
  
er dann nicht auch bei Schwarz ?"  
  
Schweigend sah Crawford Yohji an, fuhr sich gestresst durch die Haare.  
  
„… Schuldig und Strafend… hatten… gewisse Differenzen…"  
  
„Differenzen ?"  
  
„Ja… Strafend… hat da eine Narbe… wegen Schuldig." Crawford deutete   
  
auf die entsprechende Stelle. Yohji hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Und warum ?"  
  
„Das weiß ich nicht.", log Crawford, warf Yohji einen warnenden Blick zu.  
  
Der Playboy funkelte ihn ärgerlich an.  
  
„Frag ich eben Schuldig."  
  
„Wenn du so auf Kopfschmerzen stehst, tu dir keinen Zwang an.", höhnte   
  
Crawford.  
  
„Hat das was mit den Narben auf Schuldigs Stirn zu tun ?"  
  
„Nein. Aber nach denen solltest du auch nicht fragen.", antwortete der   
  
Amerikaner, strich über Yohjis Locken.  
  
„… Was ist mit Aya ? Wenn er danach fragt ?"  
  
„Hat er schon."  
  
„Und ?"  
  
„Weiß nicht. Aber Schuldig liebt ihn. Er wird ihm schon nichts tun."  
  
*  
  
Omi kuschelte sich an Nagi, strich über den flachen Bauch des Jüngeren.  
  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es jemanden gibt, der solche Kräfte hat wie   
  
du…Und Schuldigs noch dazu… Beängstigend."  
  
„Hmm… Strafends telekinetischen Kräfte sind nicht so stark wie meine. Er   
  
kann Gegenstände bis zur Größe eines Kleinwagens und einem Gewicht   
  
von 2 Tonnen bewegen, mehr schafft er nicht. Aber seine telepathischen   
  
Kräfte übertreffen selbst Schuldig. Seine Illusionen sind unheimlich   
  
real.", antwortete Nagi.  
  
„Und die Sache mit den Wänden…"  
  
„Ja… Aber das macht ihn langsam… In der Zeit schafft es Schuldig auch,   
  
in den betreffenden Raum zu kommen, ohne durch Wände gehen. Er kann   
  
auch nicht so hoch springen wie Schuldig."  
  
Omi setzte sich auf, hockte sich auf Nagis Schoß.  
  
„Wer von beiden ist deiner Meinung nach stärker ?", flüsterte er,   
  
streichelte über Nagis freien Oberkörper.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Schuldig ist nicht mehr so labil wie früher, aber es ist   
  
möglich, dass Strafend an seinen Fähigkeiten gearbeitet hat."  
  
Nagi schwieg eine Weile, sah nachdenklich in Omis blaue Augen.  
  
„Nein. Ich denke, Schuldig ist stärker. Er hat jetzt etwas, was ihm wirklich   
  
wichtig ist. Aya macht ihn stark."  
  
Omi lächelte zärtlich.  
  
„Mach ich dich auch stark ?!", fragte er liebevoll.  
  
„Nein. Du machst mich schwach !", lachte Nagi, zog Omi zu sich herunter,   
  
um ihn hingebungsvoll zu küssen.  
  
*  
  
„Farf, komm her. Ich will dich was fragen !"  
  
Der Ire kam gehorsam auf Ken zu, spielte mit den Knöpfen seines Hemdes.  
  
Ken lächelte wohlwollend, strich seinem Liebhaber über das kurze Haar.  
  
„Sag, Farfie, was weißt du so über Strafend ?", fragte er sanft.  
  
„Er mag es, Gott zu bestrafen.", antwortete Farfarello prompt.  
  
Ken runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Hatten wir das Thema nicht schon mal Farfie ? Du weißt, was ich von   
  
diesem Blödsinn halte !"  
  
Farfarello sah ihn verwirrt an.  
  
„Aber es stimmt ! Er will Gott und die Welt bestrafen, hat er gesagt. Und   
  
Schuldig !"  
  
„Schuldig ? Warum denn Schuldig ?"  
  
Der Weißhaarige grinste breit.  
  
„Strafend findet Narben nicht sexy. Auch, wenn es nur eine ist !"  
  
Verwirrt blinzelte Ken, dann schrie er lachend auf, als Farfarello sich   
  
auf ihn stürzte.  
  
*  
  
Aya summte leise vor sich hin, während er durch die Akten über Schuldigs   
  
neuen Auftrag blätterte. Sein Verlobter interessierte sich ja doch nicht für   
  
die Einzelheiten und irgendwer musst ihn doch über die jeweiligen Gefahren   
  
aufklären. Schuldig hockte sich neben ihn, lehnte seine Stirn gegen Ayas   
  
Oberschenkel.  
  
„Das ist übrigens der letzte Auftrag. Bis zur Hochzeit ist jetzt erst mal   
  
Ruhe…", erklärte er, fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Ayas nackte Füße.  
  
„Tatsächlich ?!" Aya sah auf, seine Hand glitt in Schuldigs weiches Haar.  
  
„Was hat Brad dazu bewogen, endlich mal selbst wieder zu   
  
arbeiten ?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, rutschte vom Stuhl   
  
und auf Schuldigs Schoß.  
  
„Wirklich fiese Migräne !", grinste Schuldig boshaft.  
  
Aya lachte leise, küsste Schuldig zärtlich.  
  
„Wir sollten heute etwas früher ins Bett, Schu… Morgen ist ein   
  
anstrengender Tag.", behauptete Aya mit halbgeschlossenen Augen.  
  
„Morgen nacht, Sweet… Mir scheint, du sehnst dich ein bisschen nach   
  
Nähe. Nicht dass ich mich beschweren würde. Du kennst mich ja…", wisperte   
  
Schuldig heiser, fuhr mit den Fingern unter Ayas Hemd.  
  
Aya reagierte sofort, schlang die Arme um Schuldigs Hals, stöhnte in   
  
Schuldigs Mund. Aufreizend rieb er sich auf Schuldigs Schoß, zerrte   
  
ungeduldig an seinem T-Shirt. Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf die rote   
  
Aufschrift Haben sie noch Sex, oder Golfen sich schon, dann warf er das   
  
T-Shirt lächelnd hinter sich.  
  
„Wie viele T-Shirts hast du eigentlich ?", hauchte er an Schuldigs Ohr, zog   
  
dabei das Stirnband aus der flammenfarbenen Mähne.  
  
„Oh, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher… Etwa 150… Schätze ich…", erwiderte   
  
Schuldig, leckte über Ayas Halsschlagader. Kleidungsstücke flogen durch   
  
die Gegend, Keuchen erfüllte sie Luft.  
  
„Schuldig…", stöhnte Aya, schlang die langen, bleichen Beine um die   
  
schlanken Hüften des Deutschen.  
  
~/Ich störe euch zwar nur ungern, meine Süßen, aber… Ach, was red ich, ich   
  
wollte euch ein bisschen nerven.\~, klang Strafends Stimme plötzlich   
  
gutgelaunt in ihren Köpfen. Aya zuckte zusammen, sah hektisch in   
  
Schuldigs ärgerliches Gesicht.  
  
~Mach dich lieber aus dem Staub, wenn du nicht sterben   
  
willst !~, fauchte Schuldig.  
  
~/Oh ! Glaubst du denn, du schaffst das ?\~  
  
Schuldig antwortete nicht. Er verkrampfte sich in Ayas Armen, seine Lippen   
  
waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst.  
  
~/Sag, Schuldig wie fühlt es sich an ? In ihm zu sein ?! Ist es so gut, wie es   
  
für mich immer bei dir war ?\~  
  
„Block ihn.", zischte Aya mit blitzenden Augen.  
  
Schuldig gehorchte, schloss zitternd die Augen. Mit zusammengebissenen   
  
Zähnen riss Aya eine Mauer hoch, die den nörgelnden Strafend verstieß. Er   
  
leckte sich über die Lippen, griff in Schuldigs langes Haar.  
  
„Sieh mich an, Schuldig !", forderte er.  
  
Jadeaugen bohrten sich in seinen Blick.  
  
„Was hat er mit dir gemacht ?", flüsterte Aya verstört.  
  
Schuldig machte ein abfälliges Geräusch, antwortete Aya nicht sofort.   
  
Bleiche Finger strichen beruhigend über seine Wange.  
  
„Erzähl es mir."  
  
„Er hat mich… missbraucht. Als ich zu labil war, um mich gegen *irgendwas*   
  
zu wehren… Schau nicht so, Ayas, das war nicht so schlimm. Mein Vater war   
  
schlimmer…", behauptete Schuldig, streichelte tröstend über Ayas   
  
erbleichtes Gesicht.  
  
„Warum immer du ?"  
  
Schuldig schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nicht doch, Sweet. Es stört mich nicht mehr. Es ist vorbei. Ich war wütend,   
  
weil ich nicht wollte, dass du davon erfährst. Ich wollte dich nicht unglücklich   
  
sehen.", besänftigte Schuldig den bebenden Rotschopf.  
  
„Ich bring ihn um. Ich verspreche es dir.", schwor Aya.  
  
Schuldig lächelte schwach.  
  
„Ich werde dir helfen, mein Engel. Ich werde dich beschützen.", antwortete   
  
Schuldig, wusste, dass es jetzt nichts brachte, Aya von diesem   
  
lebensgefährlichen Plan abzubringen.  
  
„Niemand wird dir ein leid zufügen. Schon gar nicht Strafend."  
  
*  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	7. 7

Titel: Weil Gott gestorben ist  
  
Teil: 7/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Pairing: Wie im ersten Teil  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
"blabla"  
  
~Call me Schuschu, Cutie~  
  
~/Hi, ich bin der Strafend\~  
  
**Denkdenk**  
  
***  
  
„Aya-chan Fujimiya…", murmelte Strafend nachdenklich, löste ein   
  
Aspirin in einem Wasserglas auf.  
  
„Und die arme kleine Lady wird nicht zur Hochzeit ihres Bruders   
  
eingeladen. Dabei ist sie doch Ayas größter Schatz…"  
  
Grübelnd trank Strafend das Glas aus, leckte sich über die Lippen.  
  
„Ob es an Schuldigs Egoismus liegt ? Will er Ayas Liebe nicht   
  
teilen ? Oder ist sie so sehr gegen die Beziehung ihres Bruders ?"  
  
Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.  
  
„Vielleicht sollte ich so nett sein und die kleine Prinzessin einladen."  
  
Strafend beobachtete einen Vogel, der sich auf dem Fensterbrett   
  
niederließ.  
  
„Vielleicht ist sie ja auch so eine Insel der Ruhe…", zwitscherte er.  
  
*  
  
Aya lag stumm auf seinem Bett, starrte blicklos an die Decke.  
  
Er wartete auf Schuldig.  
  
Es dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern, Schuldig war schon seit   
  
zwei Stunden fort.  
  
~/Vielleicht ist er bei einem seiner ehemaligen Liebhaber.\~  
  
~Halt die Fresse, Strafend. Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil er   
  
dich scheiße fand. Könnte wetten, dass deine Standkraft ziemlich   
  
zu wünschen übrig lässt, wenn du dich an kleinen Jungs vergreifen   
  
musst.~, giftete Aya.  
  
~/Oho, da ist aber jemand angepisst. Konnte Schuschu etwa letzte   
  
Nacht nicht mehr, nachdem ich euch gestört habe ?~\  
  
~Hättest du wohl gerne, Arschloch !~, zischte Aya, zwang aufs   
  
Neue eine Mauer hoch.  
  
„Hab mir gedacht, dass du wieder zu unfairen Mitteln greifst,   
  
Ayan !", hörte er die kratzige Stimme plötzlich verblüffend klar.  
  
Aya zuckte zusammen, setzte sich hektisch auf. Strafend lehnte   
  
an der Zimmertür, ein dreistes Grinsen verzog sein ebenmäßiges   
  
Gesicht. Er wickelte eine seiner hüftlangen, platinblonden Strähnen   
  
um seinen Zeigefinger, zwinkerte Aya frech zu.  
  
„Hi Sexy !", begrüßte er ihn.  
  
Ayas Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen. Er wusste von Schuldig,   
  
dass Strafend nicht besonders schnell war. Aber trotzdem würde   
  
Aya unterliegen, wenn er seine telekinetischen Kräfte einsetzte.   
  
Außer…  
  
Vielleicht, wenn er ihn ablenkte und Strafend unkonzentriert war...  
  
*  
  
Schuldig biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er konnte Aya nicht erreichen.   
  
Das bedeutete wohl, dass Strafend wieder versuchte, seinen   
  
Verlobten zu belästigen. Was, wenn er diesmal ins Koneko kam ?  
  
Wutentbrannt ließ er Farfarello stehen und jagte davon.  
  
„Ähm… Schu ?... Wie komm ich jetzt heim ?...", fragte Farfarello hilflos   
  
in die Dunkelheit.  
  
*  
  
„Sind eigentlich alle Deutschen so gutaussehend ?" Aya leckte sich   
  
auffordernd über die Lippen, rutschte an den Rand des Bettes.   
  
Strafend sah ihn erstaunt an, seine hellen Augen glänzten.  
  
„Oh… Nun, ich denke nicht… Schuldig und ich sind schon etwas   
  
Besonderes !", grinste er, kam ein wenig näher.  
  
Er war neugierig, was Aya tun würde. Seine Gedanken konnte Strafend  
  
nicht lesen, noch immer stand die Barrieren.  
  
„Aber du scheinst auch nicht ohne zu sein… Unglaublicher Körper.   
  
Tolle Augen !", fuhr er fort, warf Aya einen lasziven Blick zu.  
  
Aya lächelte, beobachtete ihn aufmerksam aus halbgeschlossenen Augen.  
  
„Danke… Was hast du jetzt vor ?"  
  
Strafend legte verwirrt den Kopf schief, blieb etwa drei Schritte vor Aya   
  
stehen.  
  
„Was meinst du ?", fragte er verblüfft.  
  
„Nun, du wurdest doch von Kritiker geschickt, oder ?"  
  
„… Ja…" Strafend zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln.  
  
„Also wirst du mich töten ?!"  
  
Strafend sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
  
„… Wir könnten uns arrangieren. Du verlässt diese kleine Ratte Schuldig   
  
und kommst mit mir… und ich sage Kritiker, du wärst erledigt." Er lächelte   
  
aufmunternd.  
  
Ayas Hände verkrampften sich, doch sein Gesicht blieb unverändert   
  
höflich und freundlich.  
  
„Du scheinst Schuldig zu hassen. Wieso ?"  
  
**Wo bleibt er nur ?**  
  
Strafend schnalzte abfällig, griff unbewusst an seine Narbe.  
  
„Ich steh halt nicht so drauf, wenn man versucht, mich umzubringen und   
  
mich entstellt.", schnarrte er.  
  
„… Schuldig hat mir erklärt, was dein Name bedeutet. Hat man dir diesen   
  
Namen gegeben oder hast du ihn selbst gewählt ?"  
  
„Meine Güte, wie hält Schuldig deine ewige Fragerei bloß aus ?!", fragte   
  
Strafend genervt, kam wieder näher.  
  
„Ich kenne eine tolle Technik, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen."  
  
Strafend zuckte zusammen, sah wie Aya hinüber zum Fenster. Schuldig   
  
hockte auf dem Fensterbrett, seine grünen Augen blitzten hasserfüllt.  
  
Strafend kicherte nervös.  
  
„Oh, Schuschu ! Heiß wie immer. So sehr ich auch Lust auf einen flotten   
  
Dreier hab, ich muss gehen. Vor allem, wenn ich so den Blick von deinem   
  
Süßen sehe.", meinte er leichthin, deutete mit dem Daumen auf den   
  
mordlustigen Aya, der inzwischen sein Schwert gepackt hatte.   
  
Strafend ging rückwärts auf die Wand zu, verschwand langsam halb in ihr.  
  
„Bis bald, Sexy !" Er zwinkerte Aya noch einmal zu, dann war er fort.  
  
Aya sprang vom Bett, wollte ihm hinterher, wurde aber von Schuldigs   
  
sanften, aber bestimmten Händen davon abgehalten.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung, Sweet ? Hat er dir was getan ?", flüsterte der Telepath   
  
besorgt, musterte ihn ängstlich.  
  
„Nein. Alles in Ordnung. Dieses Schwein ! Warum hast du mich   
  
festgehalten ?! Ich hätte ihn bestimmt noch gekriegt !", beschwerte sich   
  
Aya, ließ sich schmollend an Schuldigs Brust ziehen.  
  
„Schscht… Du wirst noch früh genug die Chance dazu haben, ihn zu   
  
meucheln !", versprach Schuldig, hob Ayas Kinn, um ihn zu küssen.  
  
„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht.", gestand er.  
  
„Nicht dich, Schu !", beruhigte ihn Aya, küsste ihn wieder.  
  
„Der kriegt mich bestimmt nicht !"  
  
*  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	8. 8

Titel: Weil Gott gestorben ist  
  
Teil: 8/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Pairing: Wie im ersten Teil  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
"blabla"  
  
~Call me Schuschu, Cutie~  
  
~/Hi, ich bin der Strafend\~  
  
**Denkdenk**  
  
***  
  
„SCHULDIG !!", hörte man Kens Brüllen, dann wurde Ayas Zimmertür   
  
aufgerissen.  
  
Aya errötete, als Ken kurz verwirrt schwieg, während er die Szene musterte.   
  
Schuldig ließ sich jedoch nicht stören, dachte nicht daran, von Ayas Schoß   
  
aufzustehen, strich noch immer mit einer Hand über Ayas entblößten Bauch.   
  
Ken schüttelte kurz den Kopf, wie um einen ungewollten Gedanken zu   
  
verscheuchen.  
  
„Schuldig ! Du hast Farf völlig allein gelassen ! Er hat acht Stunden   
  
gebraucht, um wieder nach Hause zu kommen !!", schrie er aufgebracht.  
  
Schuldig kicherte leise, fuhr mit den Zeigefinger Ayas Rippenbögen nach.  
  
„Ich finde das überhaupt nicht lustig ! Stell dir vor, ich würde das mit Aya   
  
machen !", fluchte Ken.  
  
„Aya würde nicht solange brauchen, um den Weg zu finden ! Und Aya   
  
würde dich dafür in mundgerechte Stücke hacken. Farfie verkraftet das   
  
schon !", meinte Schuldig amüsiert.  
  
Ken sah ihn wütend an, dann wandte er sich an den Rotschopf unter dem   
  
fiesen Telepathen.  
  
„Ayaaaa ! Sag doch auch mal was !", nörgelte er.  
  
Wieder kicherte Schuldig haltlos. Aya knuffte ihm leicht in die Seite.  
  
„Nun entschuldige dich schon !", forderte er ihn auf.  
  
„Ich entschuldige mich doch nicht bei einem Mädchen, dass immer zu Mama   
  
Aya rennt, wenn er seinen Willen nicht kriegt !", empörte sich Schuldig.  
  
Ken schien kurz davor, sich auf ihn zu stürzen, doch Aya kam ihm zuvor. Er   
  
zog kräftig an Schuldigs langem Haar, ließ den Deutschen aufjaulen.  
  
„Entschuldige dich !", befahl er.  
  
Schuldig sah ihn beleidigt und mit feuchten Augen an. Aya musste sich   
  
bemühen, nicht über ihn zu lachen, sondern seine harte Miene beizubehalten.  
  
„Entschuldige, Ken.", knurrte Schuldig, hielt sich den Kopf, als Aya endlich losließ.   
  
„Gut so, mein Schatz !", murmelte Aya, küsste Schuldig tröstend, als Ken   
  
zufrieden abzog.  
  
„Wie demütigend.", maulte Schuldig.  
  
„So ist das halt, wenn man unterm Pantoffel steht !", zog Aya ihn auf, drückte ihn   
  
hinunter zu sich, um sich angemessen bei Schuldig zu entschuldigen.  
  
*  
  
„Hehehe… Noch mal lässt Schuldig sich das wohl nicht gefallen… So wütend hat   
  
er noch nie ausgesehen…", lachte Strafend.  
  
Langsam ging er die Straße entlang, betrachtete sich in den Schaufenstern. Er lächelte   
  
sich selbst zu, bemerkte die seltsamen Blicke eines Jugendlichen. Er legte den Kopf   
  
schief, musterte den Jungen nachdenklich. Die Schuluniform kam ihm bekannt vor.   
  
Langsam kam er auf den Jungen zu, lächelte ihn gewinnend an.  
  
„Hi !"  
  
„Ähm… Hallo…", antwortete der Schüler verwirrt, sah nervös in eine andere   
  
Richtung.  
  
„Sag, kennst du Omi Tsukiyono ?"  
  
„Öh… Schon… Der geht in meine Klasse…" Er versuchte, wegzugehen, aber   
  
Strafend folgte ihm.  
  
„So ? Wie heißt du denn ?"  
  
„… Kakinouchi…", murmelte der Junge leise.   
  
„Ah… Sag, Kakinouchi-kun, magst du nicht mit mir etwas trinken gehen ?"  
  
Kakinouchi sah den Ausländer ängstlich an. Der Ältere verursachte ihm eine   
  
Gänsehaut. Außerdem prickelte seine Kopfhaut… Nein, nicht seine Kopfhaut, sondern…  
  
„Ja…", erwiderte er mit leeren Augen.  
  
„Gut ! Komm, Kakinouchi-kun…", erwiderte Strafend, legte den Arm um die schmalen   
  
Schultern des Schülers.  
  
*  
  
„Nagi ?! Kommst du mal ?", rief Omi, ächzte unter dem Gewicht der Palme in seinen   
  
Armen.  
  
Nagi lächelte, hob den Topf aus Omis Armen, umarmte Omi zärtlich.  
  
„Wo muss der hin ?", zirpte er sanft.  
  
„Dort, in die Ecke…", wisperte Omi, küsste Nagi vorsichtig.  
  
Aya kam in den Laden, zuckte kurz zusammen, als die Topfpalme an ihm vorbei   
  
schwebte.  
  
„Gah ! Nagi !", quietschte er erschrocken.  
  
Im nächsten Moment fiel die Palme mit einem Krachen zu Boden. Nagi sah   
  
verschreckt zu dem Rotschopf hin, biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, als er dessen   
  
wütenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.  
  
„Das macht ihr sofort wieder sauber !! Was hab ich über Kräfte im Laden gesagt ?!!"  
  
Omi streckte ihm grinsend die Zunge raus.  
  
„Er wollte mir nur helfen, Aya ! Schau nicht so, sonst machst du ihm   
  
Angst !", kicherte er.  
  
Nagi knuffte ihm peinlich berührt in die Seite, errötete heiß.  
  
„Macht er nicht.", flüsterte er.  
  
„… Macht das jetzt sauber.", murrte Aya nur noch, dann ging er wieder.  
  
Omi umarmte Nagi von hinten, küsste sein Ohr.  
  
„War nicht deine Schuld, Schatz. Ich mach das schon…"  
  
„Nein, nein, ich helf dir…"  
  
Farfarello kam in den Laden gestürzt, lachte irre. Dabei bemerkte er nicht die Erde auf   
  
dem Boden, rutschte aus und legte sich der Länge nach hin. Verwirrt blieb er liegen,   
  
blinzelte verstört.   
  
Ken stürmte nun auch ins Koneko, blieb jedoch abrupt stehen, als er seinen Freund   
  
auf dem Boden liegen sah.  
  
„Farf ? Was ist passiert ?"  
  
„… Öh… Gott hat mich bestraft ?!", fragte Farfarello verwirrt.  
  
„… Nun, das würde dir auch ganz recht geschehen, so wie du meinen Fußball   
  
zugerichtet hast. Komm schon steh auf, du Tollpatsch…" Ken kniete sich neben den   
  
Iren, schnipste gegen seine Nase.  
  
Farfarello zuckte kurz, richtete sich langsam auf.  
  
„Undwer macht das jetzt sauber ?", fragte Omi ernst.  
  
Nagi sah ihn verblüfft an.  
  
„Ja, ja, wir machen das schon. Farf, du machst nur Arbeit…", seufzte Ken.  
  
Farfarello wollte protestieren, aber Ken schüttelte nur den Kopf. Omi zog Nagi   
  
grinsend hinter sich her.  
  
„Viel Spass dann noch !", lachte er, dann war er weg.  
  
*  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Hehe... Armer Farfie... ^___^ 


	9. 9

Titel: Weil Gott gestorben ist  
  
Teil: 9/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Pairing: Wie im ersten Teil  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
"blabla"  
  
~Call me Schuschu, Cutie~  
  
~/Hi, ich bin der Strafend\~  
  
**Denkdenk**  
  
***  
  
Aya stand am Fenster, als Schuldig ins Zimmer trat. Er wirkte   
  
angespannt und nervös, regierte nicht auf Schuldig.   
  
„Sweet ?! Stimmt etwas nicht ?", fragte Schuldig leise, umarmte   
  
den schweigenden Rotschopf besorgt. Aya lehnte sich an ihn,   
  
schloss scheinbar erschöpft die Augen.  
  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen, Schu… Was, wenn er unsere Hochzeit   
  
verdirbt ?", wisperte Aya.  
  
Schuldig sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
  
„Sollen wir die Hochzeit verschieben ?", fragte er steif.  
  
Aya schüttelte den Kopf. Er drehte sich zu Schuldig um, krallte   
  
die Finger in Schuldigs schwarzes Shirt.  
  
„Ich bringe ihn um, wenn er versucht, alles kaputt zu machen.",   
  
murmelte er, bemerkte einen winzigen, weißen Schriftzug auf dem   
  
Shirt : Today I'm mainly wearing black. Aya rollte mit den   
  
Augen, hob den Kopf, um Schuldig zu küssen.  
  
„So sehr ich deine T-Shirts liebe, zur Hochzeit trägst du einen   
  
Anzug !", verlangte er lächelnd.  
  
Schuldig grinste breit.  
  
„Wenn du ein Hochzeitskleid trägst !", lachte er, ging automatisch   
  
zwei Schritte zurück.  
  
„Haha, du Witzbold ! Los, komm her, damit ich dich verprügeln   
  
kann !", murrte Aya gespielt ernst.  
  
*  
  
„Öde…", murrte Yohji, drehte sich auf den Bauch, ließ das Kinn auf   
  
der Sofalehne ruhen. Ken sah ihn verwirrt an, blickte sich dann   
  
suchend um.  
  
„Deine Probleme möchte ich haben, Yohji ! Hast du Farf gesehen ?"  
  
„Ist der Freak mein Freund oder deiner ? Schaff dir 'Hundeleine an,   
  
wenn er dich so überfordert !", maulte Yohji.  
  
„Was ist, gestern keinen Sex gehabt, oder wieso hängst du hier   
  
wie'n Schluck Wasser ?"  
  
„Ach, halt die Klappe ! Weil Schuldig keinen Bock hat, muss Brad   
  
jetzt die Aufträge ausführen.", nörgelte der Playboy.  
  
Ken zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, rief lockend nach Farfarello.  
  
„War doch klar, dass Schuldig sich das nicht lange gefallen lässt. Die   
  
beiden heiraten schließlich bald."  
  
„Eben. Die können ihre Flitterwochen auf später verschieben."  
  
„Sei nicht immer so egoistisch. Könntest Brad ja auch begleiten."  
  
„Ich hab Besseres zu tun, als im Dunkeln rumzusitzen und bedrohlich   
  
auszusehen."  
  
„Ja. Zum Beispiel sinnlos auf dem Sofa rumlümmeln."  
  
Ken schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.   
  
„Ach halt die Klappe und such deinen Irren, bevor er wieder was   
  
kaputt macht.", fauchte Yohji, drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken.   
  
Ken wollte zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, erinnerte sich dann aber an die   
  
Palme. Und das Set Weingläser. Die Töle vom Nachbarn und die   
  
zerschlagene Scheibe in seinem Zimmer.  
  
„FARFIE !!"  
  
*  
  
„Hey, Omi ! Hast du heute Zeit ?"  
  
Omi sah verwirrt auf.  
  
„Ähm… Wieso, Kakinouchi-kun ?"  
  
„Wir könnten zusammen in diesen neuen Film gehen. Matrix Reloaded !"  
  
Verlegen sah Omi sich um. Nagi würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen.  
  
„Wir können auch den Kleinen mitnehmen, der dich immer abholt. Kein   
  
Problem !" Kakinouchi grinste schief.  
  
„Nein !"§ Omi zuckte zusammen, als er Nagis eisige Stimme hörte.  
  
„Verschwinde ! Nicht zu fassen ! Für wie dumm hältst du mich, dass wir   
  
auf so was reinfallen ?!", zischte der bleiche Junge.  
  
Kakinouchi grinste plötzlich bösartig.  
  
„Offenbar erinnerst du dich noch ziemlich gut an mich, Prodigy… Nun   
  
denn.. Um die Kinder wollte ich mich sowieso zuletzt kümmern… Grüß   
  
Schuschu schön von mir !!", schnarrte Kakinouchi.  
  
Im nächsten Moment schüttelte der Schüler den Kopf, sah sich   
  
desorientiert um.  
  
„Was zum…", wisperte er verstört.  
  
Nagi beachtete ihn nicht weiter, zog Omi mit sich vom Hof.  
  
*  
  
„Wie lange müssen wir noch warten, Puppetmaster ?"  
  
Strafend winkte gelangweilt ab, strich sich durch das lange Haar.  
  
„Ist schwierig. Schwarz kennt mich. Vor allem Mastermind und Prodigy   
  
sind äußerst wachsam. Zudem sind gerade diese beiden die Stärksten   
  
von Schwarz."  
  
„Dann erledigen sie eben erst Siberian und Balinese !"  
  
„Ja, ja. Ist doch egal. Drängt ja nicht." Ehrlich gesagt hatte Strafend nicht   
  
gerade das Verlangen, sich mit Farfarello anzulegen, Auch, wenn er   
  
stärker war als der Ire, irgendwie machte er ihn nervös.  
  
„Und was ist mit Abyssinians geplanter Reise nach Deutschland ?"  
  
„Sie wollen dort heiraten." Strafend grinste.  
  
„… Äh… Was ?!!"  
  
„Na, heiraten halt. In Deutschland geht das seit Neuestem."  
  
Strafend kicherte, beobachtete den verstörten Kritikeragenten.  
  
„Ah…"  
  
„Keine Sorge. Es wird nicht zu dieser Hochzeit kommen. Ich steh   
  
nicht so auf verheiratete Männer."  
  
Strafends Gegenüber blinzelte verwirrt.  
  
„Ähm… Okay… Also… Beeilen sie sich !"  
  
*  
  
„Komm schon raus, Schu !"  
  
„Nichts da ! Das bringt Unglück !"  
  
„Schuldig, es bringt Unglück, die *Braut* im *Kleid* vor der   
  
Hochzeit zu sehen ! Nicht den Bräutigam !"  
  
Schuldig antwortete nicht und Aya tappte ungeduldig mit dem   
  
rechten Fuß auf den Boden.  
  
„Hey !"  
  
„Was ?", fragte Aya neugierig.  
  
„Lust auf 'nen Quickie in der Umkleide ?", kicherte Schuldig.  
  
Aya errötete heftig, sah sich hektisch um.  
  
„Schuldig ! Hast du denn gar keinen Anstand ?!", zischte   
  
Aya pikiert.  
  
Ein leises Lachen antwortete ihm. Noch einmal sah Aya sich um,   
  
ging mit wachsamem Blick zur Umkleide.  
  
„Wenn wir erwischt werden, schläfst du drei Wochen auf der   
  
Couch !", drohte Aya, als er durch den Vorhang schlüpfte.  
  
*  
  
„Die dort.", murmelte Farfarello.  
  
Brad nickte ernst, nahm die wertvollen Messer aus der Glasvitrine.  
  
„Das sind jetzt 17. Brauchst du noch mehr ?"  
  
„Ich glaube nicht…", antwortete Farfarello, versteckte die Messer   
  
gekonnt an seinem Körper.  
  
„Du erinnerst dich an Strafends Schwachpunkte ?"  
  
Der Ire nickte, sah Brad ruhig an.  
  
„Hast du Angst ?", fragte er lauernd.  
  
„Nicht um mich.", antwortete der Amerikaner kühl.  
  
„Du wirst schon sehen, ob ihm etwas passiert."  
  
„… Ja…", erwiderte Brad langsam.  
  
*  
  
Omi kam mit Nagi an der Hand ins Wohnzimmer, lächelte die   
  
Anwesenden an. Ken saß auf dem Sessel, Farfarello neben ihm   
  
auf dem boden. Yohji saß an Brad gekuschelt auf dem Sofa, grinste   
  
die Jungs an.  
  
„Und ?! Habt ihr euch was überlegt ?", fragte Omi.  
  
Yohji nickte.   
  
„Ein Wasserbett ! Da haben sie sicher Spaß dran !", lachte er.  
  
„Und Handschellen !", kicherte Farfarello, blinzelte verdutzt, als Ken   
  
ihm eine Kopfnuss gab.  
  
„Aya will bestimmt was Nützliches ! Einen Toaster oder so   
  
was !", schlug er vor.  
  
Die fünf Anderen starrten ihn an, besprachen sich dann weiter,   
  
ohne auf ihn einzugehen.  
  
„Ein kleiner Hund !, sagte Omi mit strahlenden Augen.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht ! Schuldig ist zu besitzergreifend. Der Köter würde   
  
verhungern.", meinte Brad kühl.  
  
„Und was schlägst du vor ?", giftete Omi beleidigt.  
  
Ich dachte an ein Buch,. Über ihre Zukunft."  
  
„Schwachsinn.", murrte Omi.  
  
„Vielleicht ein Mousepad. Mit einem Bild von uns allen drauf…", flüsterte Nagi.  
  
Die Jungs sahen sie ratlos an.  
  
„Was soll man jemanden schenken, der schon alles hat ?"  
  
*  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Tja, ich weiß es schon *grins* 


	10. 10

Titel: Weil Gott gestorben ist  
  
Teil: 10/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Pairing: Wie im ersten Teil  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
Kommentar : Es ist jetzt übrigens beschlossen, wo die Beiden heiraten;   
  
in Ludwigsburg (Baden-Württemberg) !  
  
Hiermit möchte ich noch einmal Skrya für ihre Beschreibung danken. ^___^  
  
Für alle anderen :  
  
Es gibt auch nur ein paar Standesämter in Deutschland, die für solche Heiraten   
  
zugelassen sind. Eins davon ist in Ludwigsburg (Baden-Württemberg). Abgesehen   
  
davon hat Ludwigsburg ein Residenzschloss mit Schlosskapelle, "riesigen"   
  
Gartenanlagen, ein Jagdschloß (Favorite) in einem Park gelegen, den man   
  
durch die Schlossanlagen erreichen kann. Weiterhin gibt es noch ein   
  
Lustschloß (Monrepos) mit einem See und einer Insel mit zerfallener   
  
Kapelle. Monrepos ist bewirtschaftet (italienische Küche mittlerweile) und   
  
für Hochzeiten vom Ambiente her sehr geeignet (allerdings auch sehr teuer,   
  
dürfte aber wohl kaum ein Problem sein für die zwei - oder)? Es gab da   
  
auch so ein Angebot für Japaner sich in der Schloßkapelle trauen zu   
  
lassen... (allen Ernstes, man konnte die Reise nach Deutschland mit   
  
Trauung buchen...)  
  
Ich werde mal sehen, ob die eine Internetseite haben, damit ich mir das   
  
alles genau ansehen kann... ^__^  
  
"blabla"  
  
~Call me Schuschu, Cutie~  
  
~/Hi, ich bin der Strafend\~  
  
**Denkdenk**  
  
***  
  
„Was zieht man in Deutschland so an ?!", fragte Omi neugierig.  
  
„Na, Lederhosen ! Und so'n Hut !", meinte Ken mit Kennermiene.  
  
Nagi hielt sich lieber geschlossen, zwang sich, nicht zu lachen. Yohji   
  
grinste zufrieden, sprang auf und warf sich in Pose.  
  
„Echt ? Gut, ich sehe richtig scharf aus in Leder !"  
  
Brad stand auf, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Errötend setzte Yohji sich   
  
wieder hin.   
  
Aya kam ins Zimmer, sah sich um.  
  
„Fangt schon mal an zu packen. Wir fahren morgen früh. Vergesst   
  
das nicht !"  
  
*  
  
„Schu ?! Schu, wach auf !", wisperte Aya, drückte leicht die Schulter   
  
des Deutschen.  
  
„Mmmh.. Aya…", nuschelte Schuldig, kuschelte sich in die Decke.  
  
„Schu ! Liebling ! Wach auf ! Wir müssen los !"  
  
„Nur noch ein bisschen, Sweet…", antwortete Schuldig müde, drückte   
  
das Kissen auf seinen Kopf.  
  
„Schuldig, wenn du nicht gleich aufstehst, hole ich einen Eimer   
  
Wasser.", drohte Aya.  
  
„Hmmm…"  
  
„Ich mein's ernst."  
  
„Bin ja gleich wach…", kam Schuldigs gedämpfte Stimme.  
  
Aya zählte schweigend bis 10, dann ging er leise aus den Zimmer.  
  
Yohji lief ihm über den Weg, sah ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an.  
  
„Morg'n Aya…", murmelte er verschlafen.  
  
„Morgen Yohji.", antwortete Aya kurz, ging ins Bad, ließ die Tür jedoch   
  
zu Yohjis Überraschung weit offen.  
  
„Was machste ?", fragte er neugierig.  
  
„Schuldig wecken.", erwiderte Aya gleichmütig, füllte einen Eimer mit   
  
kaltem Wasser.  
  
Yohji sah ihn fassungslos an, schluckte hörbar.  
  
„Bin ich froh, dass ich mit Brad zusammen bin."  
  
Aya grinste ihn an, ein Akt, der allein schon Yohji eine Gänsehaut über den   
  
Rücken jagte, dann ging er mit dem halbgefüllten Eimer an dem schläfrigen   
  
Playboy vorbei.  
  
Schulterzuckend ging Yohji ins Bad. Traf ja nicht ihn.  
  
Kaum, dass er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, hörte man einen   
  
markerschütternden Schrei.  
  
*  
  
„Und du willst ehrlich mit Schuldig fahren ?", wollte Omi besorgt wissen.  
  
Aya blinzelte verduzt.  
  
„Natürlich. Wieso denn auch nicht ?"  
  
„Na ja, wenigstens einer von euch sollte überleben…", grinste Omi.  
  
„Nein, nein. Ich liebe ihn, ich will mit ihm zusammen sterben !", lachte Aya.  
  
Schuldig sah ihn angepisst an.  
  
„Klar. Erst mich auf grausamste Art und Weise wecken und dann mit dem   
  
Bengel dumme Sprüche reißen."  
  
„Awww… Immer noch böse, Schu-baby ?" Aya umarmte ihn, küsste sein   
  
Kinn.  
  
Schuldig zog eine Grimasse, packte das Gepäck in den Wagen.  
  
„Verdammt, Yohji, wir sind nur eine Woche in Deutschland ! Keine drei   
  
Monate ! Wie soll ich das alles in die Limousine kriegen ? Die anderen   
  
wollen auch mit !", brüllte Ken aufgebracht.  
  
„Stell dich nicht so an, sind doch nur 2 Koffer !"  
  
„Und 2 Taschen !"  
  
Crawford verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Dann fährt Yohji eben mit einem Taxi und dem Gepäck zum Flughafen und   
  
die anderen fahren mit mir in der Limousine."  
  
„Was ?! Das sehe ich gar nicht ein ! Soll Ken doch das Gepäck begleiten."  
  
„Ken muss auf Farf aufpassen. Und du bist selbst schuld, wenn du soviel Gepäck   
  
mitschleppst !"  
  
„Müssen wir nicht Dosen an Schuldigs Auto binden ? Und Just married   
  
draufschreiben ?", fragte Omi abgelenkt.  
  
„Nein, das macht man erst nach der Hochzeit.", antwortete Nagi, ließ grinsend die   
  
Gepäckstücke um Yohji schweben und ihn anschubsen.  
  
„An *meinen* Lamborghini wird gar nichts gebunden oder draufgeschmiert !", murrte   
  
Schuldig, schlug die Autotür zu.   
  
Aya wollte Schuldig umarmen, wurde aber von einem entnervt aufschreibenden   
  
Yohji davon abgehalten.  
  
*  
  
„Wo ist Yohji ?" Crawford sah sich um.  
  
„Vergiss Yohji ! Wo ist das verdammte Gepäck ?" Ken drehte sich um die eigene Achse,   
  
hielt dabei Farfarello an der Hand, damit der nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam.  
  
Aya stieß zu ihnen, trug wie Schuldig einen Koffer.  
  
„Tja, was verlasst ihr euch auch gerade auf das Blondchen…. Nichts für ungut,   
  
Omi !", meinte Schuldig, ließ den Koffer achtlos fallen.  
  
„Vielleicht war der Taxifahrer 'ne Frau und er muss sie erst noch flachlegen.", murmelte   
  
Aya, stellte Schuldigs Koffer ordentlich hin, schnipste eine Fluse von Schuldigs weißem   
  
T-Shirt, strich die ersten Worte der Aufschrift Do I look like I care ? mit dem   
  
Zeigefinger nach. So bemerkte er nicht, wie Crawford ihn wütend anblitzt, sondern   
  
nur Schuldigs Arme, die sich beschützend um ihn legten.  
  
Im nächsten Moment stolperte Yohji in die Halle, kämpfte fluchend mit zwei beladenen   
  
Gepäckwagen. Brad musterte ihn stirnrunzelnd, entschied sich dann jedoch trotzdem,   
  
ihm zu helfen, nachdem der Japaner sich fast die Hand gebrochen und den Zeh   
  
verstaucht hatte. ( ^__^°°)  
  
*  
  
„Schuldig, lass die Finger da weg ! Das gehört sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit !", zischte   
  
Aya leise.  
  
„Dafür gibt es doch die Flugzeugtoilette !", grinste der Deutsche, schien nun erst wirklich   
  
wach zu werden.  
  
„Nein habe ich gesagt !", fauchte Aya, schlug Schuldig demonstrativ auf die Finger.   
  
Im nächsten Augenblick hörte man leises Kichern und Omi kam leicht außer Atem aus   
  
der Bordtoilette. Nagi folgte ihm errötend, sah zu Boden, als er Ayas entgeisterten Blick   
  
bemerkte. Omi zwinkerte nur frech.  
  
„Genug Platz, Leute. Und schallgeschützt !", meinte er grinsend, streckte den   
  
Daumen hoch.  
  
Aya schnappte fassungslos nach Luft, während Schuldig ihn grinsend anstupste, um ihn   
  
von seinem Sitz zu bewegen.  
  
*  
  
„Aya, aufwachen, wir sind da !", flüsterte Schuldig in Ayas Ohr, hauchte leicht in die   
  
Ohrmuschel. Aya zuckte leicht zusammen, schlug augenblicklich die Augen auf.  
  
„Wo…?"  
  
~Flugzeug. Wir landen gleich. Schnall dich an.~  
  
Aya nickte müde, fummelte unkonzentriert am Gurt herum.  
  
~Ich mach das !~  
  
Noch bevor Aya überhaupt das Gesagte registrieren und verarbeiten konnte, hatte der   
  
Telepath schon seinen Hände in Ayas Schoß.  
  
„Schon wieder ?", fragte er nur, rieb sich erschöpft die Augen.   
  
Schuldig lachte leise, küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
  
„Du kannst dich gleich im Hotel ausruhen, Schatz."  
  
*  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Ist ziemlich langweilig, ich weiß. Aber sie mussten ja irgendwie nach Deutschland kommen.   
  
Strafend wird übrigens vor der Hochzeit auf nicht wieder auftauchen, falls das einige von euch beruhigt... *lach* 


	11. 11

Titel: Weil Gott gestorben ist  
  
Teil: 11/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Pairing: Wie im ersten Teil  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
Kommentar : ES TUT MIR LEID !! Ich wollte schon viel eher posten,   
  
aber mein PC hatte einen echt fiesen Virus ! Er ist einfach immer wieder   
  
abgestürzt, wenn ich ins Netz gegangen bin. Treten hat auch nicht geholfen -_-°°  
  
"blabla"  
  
~Call me Schuschu, Cutie~  
  
~/Hi, ich bin der Strafend\~  
  
**Denkdenk**  
  
***  
  
„Hier ist ihr Schlüssel. Ich wünsche ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt   
  
im Hotel Favorite." Der junge Mann lächelte freundlich, als er Schuldig   
  
die Schlüssel überreichte.  
  
Schuldig nickte knapp, warf ihm noch einen misstrauischen Blick zu.  
  
„Was ist denn ?", fragte Aya verwirrt.   
  
Da er kein Deutsch sprach, war er hier völlig auf Schuldig angewiesen.   
  
Aber der Angestellte hatte einen so freundlichen Ton gehabt, dass Aya   
  
sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass er etwas Unhöfliches gesagt hatte.  
  
„Kleine homophobe Ratte…", murrte Schuldig auf Japanisch, als er mit   
  
Aya auf den Fahrstuhl zuging, während der Page pflichtbewusst mit den   
  
Koffern hinter ihnen herlief.  
  
„Was hat er denn gesagt ?", fragte Aya verstört.  
  
„Nichts weiter. Aber dafür gedacht…"  
  
„Na ja, vielleicht mag er auch einfach nur dein T-Shirt nicht !", meinte Aya   
  
mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
  
Er tippte bezeichnend auf den großen Smiley mit dem kleinen Hitlerbärtchen   
  
auf Schuldigs Brust. Über dem grinsenden Gesicht stand in Rot Welcome   
  
to Germany. Schuldig lachte leise.  
  
„Meinst du ? Ich fand das sehr passend. Kann ja nicht wissen, dass die hier   
  
so humorlos sind."  
  
Aya machte ein abfälliges Geräusch, enthielt sich lieber des Kommentars.  
  
„Was kann man in Ludwigsbrug machen ?"  
  
„Ludwigsburg. Na ja… Ich dachte, wir gehen morgen zum Schloss."  
  
„Es gibt ein Schloss ?", fragte Aya neugierig.  
  
„Uhm… Mehrere… Wir gehen zum Schloss Monrepos. Und übermorgen ist   
  
ja klar, was wir machen, nicht ?!" Er grinste Aya an, neigte den Kopf, um   
  
seine Wange zu küssen. Aya lachte leise, lehnte sich an ihn.  
  
Der Fahrstuhl hielt und der junge Page eilte vor, öffnete mit einem   
  
Zweitschlüssel die Tür.  
  
„Ich wünsche ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt.", lächelte der Junge,   
  
verbeugte sich leicht.  
  
Aya erwiderte die Verbeugung, ging in das große, helle Zimmer. Schuldig   
  
sah ihm grinsend nach, drückte dem verdutzten Pagen ein üppiges   
  
Trinkgeld in die Hand.  
  
„Japaner.", meinte er nur, folgte Aya mit den Koffern.  
  
*  
  
„Bleib hier sitzen, Farf, ich komme sofort wieder. Stell nichts an. Hast du   
  
verstanden ?!"  
  
Farfarello nickte, sah Ken aufmerksam an.  
  
„Keine Messer. Keine toten Tiere. Keine kreischenden Dienstmädchen   
  
oder Kinder. Klar ?!"  
  
Wieder nickte der Ire, lächelte leicht. Ken sah ihn zweifelnd an.  
  
„Keine Überschwemmungen im Bad und keine zerbrochenen Fenster."  
  
„Jaah…"  
  
„… Los, komm mit…", seufzte Ken, zog den verduzten Europäer mit sich.  
  
Yohji stand ungeduldig vor ihrer Zimmertür, kniff misstrauisch die   
  
Augen zusammen, als Ken mit Farfarello an der Hand aus dem   
  
Zimmer kam.  
  
„Was soll das denn ? Du kannst ihn doch nicht mitnehmen."  
  
„Wir lassen ihn dann halt im Auto. Aber so lang allein kann ich ihn   
  
nicht lassen, sonst gibt's Ärger mit dem Hotel.", erklärte sich Ken.  
  
„Klasse. Der ruiniert ja auch nur Brads Wagen."  
  
„Genau.", grinste Ken, ging gelassen an dem Playboy vorbei.  
  
„Ja, sicher, du hast ihn dann ja nicht im Bett und musst dir seine   
  
Nörgeleien nicht antun."  
  
„Ganz recht."  
  
„Oh, keine Sorge, das musst du auch nicht. Du kannst auf der Couch   
  
schlafen."  
  
Yohji zuckte zusammen, sah sich entsetzt um. Brad stand mit   
  
eisiger Miene an die Wand gelehnt, warf Yohji einen wütenden Blick zu.  
  
„Br-braddy-baby…"  
  
Der Amerikaner ignorierte seinen wimmernden Partner, sah   
  
Farfarello kurz an.  
  
„Du kannst ihn nicht mitnehmen. Er dreht durch."  
  
„Ich hab ihn unter Kontrolle."  
  
„So, so. Ich bin mir sicher, du schaffst das. Ich hab ja auch nur fünf   
  
Jahre mit ihm zusammen gearbeitet. Stimmt schon. Da bist du mit deinen   
  
sechs Monaten Beziehung deutlich im Vorteil.", ätzte Brad.  
  
„Ganz recht.", erwiderte Ken zuversichtlich, ließ Yohji und Brad zurück.  
  
Er grinste breit, als er hörte, wie die Beiden anfingen, sich hinter ihm anzukeifen.  
  
*  
  
Aya ging langsam durch die Suite, sah sich suchend um.  
  
„Schu ? Schuldig ?", rief er verwirrt, fragte sich, wo sein Verlobter sich   
  
rumtreiben könnte.  
  
„Hier, Sweet !"  
  
Neugierig folgte Aya der Stimme ins Badezimmer, legte den Kopf schief, als   
  
er leises Wasserplätschern hörte.  
  
„Was machst du da ?" Er lächelte leicht, als er Schuldig in der großen   
  
Marmorwanne entdeckte, wo er sich grinsend räkelte.  
  
„Hey ! Komm her ! Hier sind überall Spiegel. Cool, oder ?"  
  
„Du bist so schamlos, Schuldig."  
  
„Ah. Ich bin schamlos. In der Umkleide hat dich das aber nicht gestört.   
  
Oder im Schwimmbad. Oder im Tierpark. Oder als wir…"  
  
„Ja, ja, schon gut, ich hab's begriffen !", fauchte Aya, errötete heftig.  
  
Schuldigs wohlklingendes Lachen lockte ihn näher zur Wanne und er   
  
spielte unschlüssig mit den Knöpfen seines Hemdes.  
  
„Wirklich. Wer macht denn überall Spiegel in ein Badezimmer… ?"  
  
„Ah, das sind diese verspiegelten Glaswände, wie im Fernsehen. Da sind   
  
sicher Kameras dahinter, um aufzuzeichnen, was hier passiert…", meinte   
  
Schuldig amüsiert.  
  
„Ach, hör auf, Schuldig, das ist ekelhaft."  
  
„Nicht doch ! Wir könnten ihnen doch richtig was bieten. Und in etwa   
  
drei Wochen gehen wir ins Netz und können uns das ganze noch mal   
  
auf 'ner Schwulenpornoseite ansehen."  
  
„Du bist *so* widerlich !" Aya zog eine Grimasse, während er seine   
  
Kleidung zu Boden warf.  
  
„Scheint aber nichts an deinen… ah… romantischen Gefühlen zu mir zu   
  
ändern…", bemerkte Schuldig, leckte sich gierig über die Lippen, als Aya   
  
vorsichtig in die Wanne stieg.  
  
*  
  
„Wie schmeckt Sauerkraut ? Und was ist Kassler ?"#  
  
Omi sah neugierig über die Speisekarte hinweg, blickte seinen Freund   
  
erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Ewww... Ähm... Also... Das schmeckt dir bestimmt nicht, Omi... Das ist   
  
deutsches Essen."  
  
„Ich weiß ! Wenn ich schon mal hier bin, muss ich doch die   
  
landestypischen Speisen probieren !"  
  
Nagi verzog das Gesicht, steckte die Zunge raus.  
  
„... Nein, musst du nicht, glaub mir."  
  
„Aber was soll ich sonst hier machen ? Oder kennst du dich hier aus ?   
  
Schuldig hat mal hier gewohnt, oder ?"  
  
„Ah, also, ich weiß nicht. Nicht direkt hier, aber in der Nähe.   
  
Glaube ich...", murmelte Nagi vage.  
  
„Wollen wir spazieren ?"  
  
„Ach, das ist lahm... Und ins Kino können wir auch nicht, weil du kaum   
  
Deutsch sprichst."  
  
„... Moh... Und was sollen wir so lange machen, bis zur Hochzeit ?"  
  
„Wir könnten meine Kräfte trainieren, falls Strafend auftaucht ! Willst du   
  
mein Versuchsobjekt spielen ?" Nagi lachte leise, ließ Omi vorsichtig vom   
  
Bett abheben.   
  
„Waaahaahaa !! Nein, Nagi, bitte ! Wah, lass mich runteeeeer !!", kreischte   
  
Omi, lachte dabei hysterisch.  
  
Nagi kicherte unkontrolliert, verlor die Konzentration, so dass Omi mit einem   
  
dumpfen Geräusch zurück auf das Bett fiel.  
  
„Du bist sooo fies !" Omi streckte ihm die Zunge raus, drehte sich dann   
  
gespielt beleidigt um.  
  
„Awww, Omi ! Sei doch nicht so ! Ich muss doch üben !"  
  
„Mit so 'nem billigen Trick wirst du Strafend aber sicher nicht schlagen   
  
können.", murmelte Omi, als Nagis Arme ihn sanft umfingen.  
  
„Muss ich auch nicht. Schuldig macht ihn fertig, wenn er sich Aya noch   
  
mal nähert."  
  
„Sicher ? Aya wollte ihn doch umbringen... Warum eigentlich ?"  
  
„... D-das... Also... Schuldig und Strafend... hatten keine sehr glückliche   
  
Vergangenheit. Ich vermute, Aya weiß davon.", antwortete der Telekinet   
  
zögernd.  
  
„Was meinst du damit ?" Omi neigte den Kopf, um Nagis Augen sehen   
  
zu können.  
  
„... Ich glaube nicht, dass Schuldig will, dass ich das rumerzähle..."  
  
„So schlimm ?", fragte Omi leise, strich zärtlich durch Nagis weiches Haar.  
  
„Ja..."  
  
„Ach, komm schon, mir kannst du's doch erzählen…"  
  
„Nein. Wirklich nicht, Omi. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es nicht."  
  
Der Blondschopf kuschelte sich verwirrt an Nagi, sah still zum Fenster.  
  
„Toll. Jetzt regnet es auch noch."  
  
„Hehe… Wenigstens müssen wir nicht aus dem Haus, so wie Brad und   
  
Yohji…", murmelte Nagi, drückte Omi sanft in die Kissen.  
  
„Ah… Hnnn… Ich dachte immer, es ist ein Gerücht, dass Jungen in   
  
deinem Alter hormongesteuert sind…", krächzte Omi, schlang die Beine um   
  
Nagis Hüften.  
  
„Und ich dachte immer, der Ältere liegt oben…", kicherte Nagi, zerrte   
  
ungeduldig an Omis Shirt.  
  
„Uhnn… Halt die Klappe… und zieh dich endlich aus…"  
  
*  
  
Schuldig saß am Schreibtisch, als Aya, in einen weißen Bademantel gehüllt,   
  
zurück ins Zimmer kam.  
  
„Was machst du ?", fragte er sanft, legte die Arme um Schuldig.  
  
„Ich schreibe mein Ehegelübde."  
  
„Ehegelübde ?"  
  
„Ja. Macht ihr das in Japan nicht ?"  
  
„Nein. Glaube ich…" Aya sah verwirrt auf den Zettel auf dem Tisch.   
  
„Was steht da ? Warum schreibst du es nicht in Japanisch ?"  
  
„Weil du nicht vor der Hochzeit wissen sollst, was ich dir gelobe."  
  
„Muss ich auch so ein Gelübde machen ? Was schreibt man denn da ?"  
  
„Ah… Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht magst. Es ist keine Pflicht,   
  
eher… Fleißarbeit…"  
  
Schuldig grinste, zog Aya auf seinen Schoß.  
  
„*Du* machst dir freiwillig Arbeit ? Bist du sicher, dass es nicht wichtig ist ?!"  
  
„Ja. Es ist nur eine Abwandlung des normalen Gelübdes, das man in   
  
der Kirche macht."  
  
„Hn. Was sagt man in der Kirche ?"  
  
„Na ja, willst du deinen Partner ehren und… äh… treu bleiben bis zum Tod…   
  
Und… uhm… Da war noch was mit guten und schlechten Zeiten, aber ich   
  
erinnere mich nicht mehr so genau."  
  
„Muss ich das können, wenn wir heiraten ?"  
  
„Nein. Wir werden ja nicht kirchlich getraut. Sondern im Standesamt."  
  
„Ah… Möchte mal wissen, wieso sich die Kirche immer so anstellt. Sagen   
  
die nicht auch, Gott liebt alle Menschen ? Warum dürfen dann nicht auch   
  
alle Menschen kirchlich getraut werden ?!"  
  
„Na ja, wenn es nach der Bibel ginge, würde man uns lebendig begraben.   
  
Oder irgendwas in der Art."  
  
Aya machte ein abfälliges Geräusch.  
  
„Das will ich sehen…", murrte er, legte den Kopf an Schuldigs Schulter.  
  
Schuldig lachte leise, schrieb noch eine Zeile zu dem Ehegelübde, küsste   
  
vorsichtig Ayas Stirn.  
  
„Ich liebe dich…"  
  
Aya sah verblüfft auf, dann lächelte er zart.  
  
„Ja. Ich liebe dich auch…"  
  
*  
  
Strafend lehnte sich an das winzige Flugzeugfenster, sah gelassen nach   
  
unten. Es war ein Weilchen her, dass er das letzte Mal in Deutschland   
  
gewesen war. Vermisst hatte er allerdings nichts. Was auch ? Das   
  
heruntergekommene Waisenhaus, in dem er aufgewachsen war ? Den   
  
Priester, der ihn immer nach dem Messdienst befingert hatte ? Eine   
  
Heimat war Deutschland ihm nie gewesen.  
  
Strafend lächelte. Er wäre vermutlich ein gefundenes Fressen für einen   
  
Psychologen. Genauso wie Schuldig. Oder Aya. Mal ganz im Ernst, wer   
  
gab sein eigenes Leben schon für das seiner missratenen Schwester auf ?   
  
Inzwischen hatte er Ayas kleiner Schwester einen Besuch abgestattet.   
  
Diese Göre ganz sicher keine *Insel der Ruhe* wie ihr Bruder. Als er   
  
sie auf Schuldig und ihren Bruder ansprach, hatte sie einen hysterischen   
  
Anfall und stürzte sich regelrecht auf ihn.  
  
**Nie wieder !**  
  
Er hätte sie beinahe umgebracht, aber das hätte vermutlich nur Ärger mit   
  
Aya nach sich gezogen. Noch war er nicht gewillt, den hübschen   
  
Rotschopf aufzugeben. Zu angenehm war die Ruhe, die seine Gedanken   
  
ausstrahlten, zu schön war der Japaner, als dass Strafend ihn einfach   
  
so erledigen konnte.  
  
Aber Schuldig würde nicht so viel Glück haben. Er mochte inzwischen   
  
stärker sein als früher, doch Strafend würde ihn trotzdem dafür umbringen,   
  
dass er ihm diese widerliche Narbe zugefügt hatte.  
  
*  
  
„Und ?! Hat alles geklappt ?!", fragte Omi neugierig, als Ken sich zu ihm   
  
an den Tisch setzte.  
  
„Ja. Farfarello hat ein bisschen Ärger gemacht, aber es ist nichts weiter   
  
passiert. Obwohl Brad jetzt wohl neue Ledersitze braucht." Ken grinste breit.  
  
„Ihr habt ihn mitgenommen ?!!", fragte Nagi fassungslos.  
  
„Sicher ! Ich konnte ihn doch nicht hier alleine lassen !", rechtfertigte   
  
sich Ken.  
  
„Du kannst von Glück reden, dass er nicht völlig durchgedreht ist !"  
  
„Ach, so schlimm war's echt nicht…"  
  
„Klar, war ja nicht dein Auto.", knurrte Brad, setzte sich neben Nagi.  
  
„Wo ist Farf jetzt ?!"  
  
„Oh, er schläft. Ich hab ihn sicherheitshalber vorher in die Zwangsjacke   
  
gesteckt, falls er aufwacht, bevor ich zurückkomme." Ken lächelte,   
  
bemerkte nicht die merkwürdigen Blicke, die die Gäste am Nachbartisch   
  
ihm zuwarfen.  
  
„Wo sind Aya und Schuldig ?" Yohji sah sich suchend um, als er sich   
  
neben Brad setzte, der ihm nicht eines Blickes würdigte.  
  
„Die sehen sich Monrepos an. Aya sagt, sie sind heute Abend wieder   
  
da.", antwortete Nagi, blinzelte verständnislos ob Brads seltsamen   
  
Verhaltens, fragte aber sicherheitshalber nicht nach.  
  
„Habt ihr euch gestritten ?" Omi war da weniger sensibel.  
  
Yohji sah unsicher zu Brad, wusste nichts mit dessen Kälte anzufangen.  
  
„Das geht dich nichts an, Göre."  
  
„Sie haben sich gezofft, weil Yohji gesagt hat, Brad würde zuviel   
  
nörgeln.", antwortete Ken, betrachtete ratlos die deutsche Speisekarte.  
  
„Auf der anderen Seite stehen die Gerichte in Englisch…", erklärte   
  
Nagi leise, sah neugierig zu Yohji hinüber.  
  
Dankbar lächelte Ken ihn an, blätterte eilig weiter.  
  
„Und Yohji, musstest du letzte Nacht wirklich auf der Couch   
  
schlafen ?" Ken kicherte leise, versuchte trotz mangelhafter   
  
Englischkenntnisse, sich etwas auszusuchen.  
  
Omi lachte auf, sah Yohji ungläubig an.  
  
„Echt ?! Oh Mann, dass ich das noch mal erleben darf ! Yohji Kudou   
  
auf der Couch !"  
  
Nagi konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, versteckte sich eilig   
  
hinter der Speisekarte.  
  
„Haha ! Sehr witzig !", zischte Yohji, starrte wütend vor sich hin.  
  
Brad sah ihn zufrieden an, schien plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so wütend   
  
wie zuvor.  
  
„Tja, Yohji, gib dir ein bisschen Mühe ! Wenn du deine berühmten   
  
Verführungskünste einsetzt, kannst du ja heute Nacht vielleicht wieder   
  
im Bett schlafen. Oder nicht schlafen, wie man's nimmt.", grinste Ken,   
  
winkte den Kellner zu sich.  
  
Yohji schien einem Mord nahe, wurde aber um einiges ruhiger, als Brad   
  
ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte und ihn sanft zulächelte.  
  
„Braddy…", wisperte Yohji erleichtert, rutschte näher an ihn heran.  
  
Der Amerikaner verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Wie oft muss ich dir eigentlich noch sagen, dass du mich in der   
  
Öffentlichkeit nicht Braddy nennen sollst ?"  
  
Omi fiel vor Lachen vom Stuhl.  
  
*  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Schu: Was sollte denn diese dämliche Mitleidstour von Strafend ?  
  
Shiva: ... Uhm... Äh... Täter sind auch nur Opfer... ^_^°°  
  
Schu: Ja, sicher. Der is einfach nur irre ! 


	12. 12

Titel: Weil Gott gestorben ist  
  
Teil: 12/?  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Pairing: Wie im ersten Teil  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
Kommentar : Tja,... Ich dachte ja, ich hätte den Virus besiegt. Er hat mich   
  
dann jedoch eines Besseren belehrt... Wisst ihr, wie schrecklich das ist,   
  
wenn man unbedingt den nächsten Teil posten will und es nicht geht ?  
  
Ich fühle mich Farf jetzt näher als je zuvor. -_-°°  
  
"blabla"  
  
~Call me Schuschu, Cutie~  
  
~/Hi, ich bin der Strafend\~  
  
**Denkdenk**  
  
***  
  
„Schuldig ! Bist du angezogen ?"  
  
„Aaah ! Ich krieg die Krawatte nicht gebunden !! Scheiße !!", brüllte   
  
der Deutsche durch die Räume.  
  
Aya verdrehte die Augen, kam ungeduldig auf den tobenden Telepathen zu,   
  
schlug seine Hände zur Seite, um die Krawatte selbst zu binden.  
  
„So schwierig ist das nicht, Schu… Hast du das noch nie gemacht ?"  
  
„Doch ! Klar ! Aber… Scheiße !"  
  
„Wenn du auch nur einmal während der Zeremonie fluchst, schwöre ich dir,   
  
hau ich dir eine rein !", zischte Aya, zerrte ärgerlich an der empfindlichen Seide.  
  
„Du machst sie noch kaputt…", bemerkte Schuldig vorsichtig.  
  
„Ruhe !", fuhr Aya ihn an, drehte sich abrupt um.  
  
Schuldig hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts.  
  
** Vielleicht ist er einfach nur nervös…**  
  
Nachdenklich drehte sich der Rotschopf noch einmal vor dem Spiegel hin   
  
und her, biss sich unsicher auf die Lippe.  
  
„Irgendwie… sehe ich fett aus…", fand er frustriert.  
  
Schuldig lachte laut auf.  
  
„Ja, sicher ! Ungefähr so fett wie Kate Moss in ihrer Drogenzeit…", meinte   
  
er, verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„… Heißt das, ich hab Augenringe ?", fragte Aya verstört, starrte nervös   
  
in den Spiegel.  
  
Leise kichernd umarmte ihn Schuldig, küsste ihn vorsichtig.  
  
„Du siehst hinreißend aus. Keine Sorge…"  
  
„Seid ihr fertig ? Wir müssen los." Brad klopfte ungeduldig an die Tür.  
  
„Nerv nicht ! Wir sind gleich da !", rief Schuldig entnervt.  
  
„… Wo sind meine Schuhe… ?" Aya sah sich im Zimmer um.  
  
„…. Wo *zur Hölle* sind meine verdammten Schuhe ?!!", brüllte er   
  
Schuldig an.  
  
„Ah… An der Tür, Liebling… Wo du sie gestern Abend hingestellt   
  
hast…", antwortete Schuldig kleinlaut, vergaß völlig seine eigene   
  
Unruhe beim Anblick seines Nervenbündels von einem Verlobten.  
  
„Tür… natürlich… Danke, Schatz…", wisperte Aya, hastete durch   
  
das Zimmer.  
  
Yohji beobachtete amüsiert das kopflose Verhalten seines sonst so   
  
beherrschten Anführers. Schuldig schien so verwirrt, dass er sich   
  
nicht einmal von seinem Platz bewegte.  
  
„Wo bleibst du, Schuldig !! Brad hat gesagt, wir müssen los !!"   
  
Aya mühte sich mit seinen Schnürsenkeln ab, stolperte fast über   
  
seine eigenen Beine, als er aufstand.  
  
Brad beobachtete das Szenario schweigend.  
  
„… Yohji… Ich werde dich niemals heiraten."  
  
„Gott sei Dank."  
  
*  
  
Aya nagte nervös an seinen Fingernägeln, während Schuldig aufgeregt   
  
dessen Oberschenkel drückte.  
  
„Au !", quiekte Aya, sah Schuldig verstört an.  
  
„Ah… Entschuldige…" Der Telepath lehnte sich an Ayas Schulter,   
  
knabberte vorsichtig an seinem Ohrläppchen, fuhr mit den Fingern   
  
über Ayas Seiten, ließ den Rotschopf überrascht stöhnen.  
  
„Hey ! Keinen Sex auf der Rückbank !", rief Brad von vorne, sah die   
  
Beiden im Rückspiegel drohend an.  
  
„Hnnnmm… Ich baue nur ein bisschen Stress ab…", nuschelte Schuldig,   
  
beugte sich über Aya, um ihn besser küssen zu können.  
  
„Hn. Schon klar. Hoffentlich bist du vor dem Standesbeamten ruhiger…"  
  
Schuldig winkte nur abgelenkt, beschäftigte sich innig mit Aya, dem   
  
die Tätigkeit gut zu tun schien. Brad verdrehte leicht die Augen.  
  
**So bemerkt er wenigstens nicht die kleine Planänderung**  
  
*  
  
„Aussteigen, Turteltauben !!", rief Yohji fröhlich, riss die Hintertür des   
  
Wagens auf.  
  
Aya und Schuldig sahen ihn verständnislos an, brauchten eine Weile,   
  
um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.  
  
„Toll… Jetzt ist mein Hemd total zerknittert !", nörgelte Aya, strich sich,   
  
kaum dass er aus dem Auto gestiegen war, ungeduldig über die Brust.  
  
„… Wo sind wir ? Das ist nicht das Standesamt.", murmelte Schuldig   
  
neben ihm, sah sich verwirrt um.  
  
„Ganz recht ! Uns ist nichts Vernünftiges eingefallen, was wir euch   
  
schenken können, also… Ich hoffe, ihr freut euch über eine kirchliche   
  
Trauung ! Die Kirche gehört für den Tag euch !"   
  
Omi strahlte die beiden glücklich an.  
  
„Und wir haben schon eine Lösung für dein Knitterproblem !" Ken   
  
grinste breit, hielt einen langen Kleiderbeutel hoch.  
  
Schuldig sah seine Freunde ebenso fassungslos an wie Aya, doch im   
  
Gegensatz zu dem jungen Japaner konnte er durch Kens Gedanken in   
  
Erfahrung bringen, was er Aya da anbot. Er lachte ungläubig, freute   
  
sich schon auf Ayas Gesicht, wenn er den Beutel öffnete.  
  
~Das trägt er nie im Leben !~  
  
~Abwarten !~, antwortete Ken zuversichtlich.  
  
„Was ist das ? Ein Anzug ?"  
  
„Uhm…Nicht direkt…", erwiderte Omi, lächelte linkisch.  
  
„Sondern ?"  
  
Schuldig kicherte leise neben ihm, zog Ayas Aufmerksamkeit kurz auf sich.  
  
„Was nun ?"  
  
„Uhm… Also…"  
  
„Ein Kleid.", antwortete Brad, grinste süffisant.  
  
Aya reagierte erst gar nicht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war völlig   
  
ausdruckslos und seine Teamkameraden sahen ihn gespannt an.  
  
„Und ?"  
  
„… Wieso muss ich die Braut spielen ?!!", fauchte Aya, starrte Schuldig   
  
wütend an, als unterstellte er ihm, etwas mit der Sache zu tun zu haben.  
  
„Ähm… Schuldig ist größer und… ah… Nicht so zierlich wie du. Er sähe   
  
einfach lächerlich aus in einem Kleid !", versuchte es Nagi.  
  
„Ach, aber ich sehe nicht lächerlich aus, wenn ich einen Fummel trage ?!!"  
  
„Es ist ein echt schönes Kleid !!", beteuerte Omi.  
  
„Du siehst wahrscheinlich unglaublich sexy darin aus… Gott, für solch   
  
einen Anblick würde ich meine Fähigkeiten geben…", hauchte Schuldig   
  
an Ayas Ohr, küsste den empfindlichen Hals.  
  
Aya erschauerte leicht, warf Ken einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
  
„Wehe, wenn auch nur eine Schleife oder Rüsche da dran ist !", zischte er,   
  
riss Ken den Beutel aus der Hand.  
  
„Du kannst dich hinten in der Sakristei umziehen, wir haben schon mit   
  
dem Priester gesprochen.", bemerkte Yohji fröhlich, wies auf die alte Kirche.  
  
Wutschnaubend stapfte Aya davon.  
  
„Was für eine Braut…", seufzte Brad.  
  
*  
  
Schuldig stand aufgeregt am Altar, spürte den neugierigen Blick des   
  
Pfarrers auf sich. Der Standesbeamte lächelte stumpfsinnig vor sich   
  
hin, wartete einfach nur darauf, seine Pflicht erfüllen zu können. Yohji und   
  
Brad hatten sich bereits an ihre gewiesenen Plätze gestellt und Ken   
  
bemühte sich, Farfarello unter Kontrolle zu halten, der trotz Zwangsjacke   
  
extrem unruhig wirkte. Plötzlich erzitterte Brad, rieb sich erschöpft die   
  
Augen. Er winkte Nagi zu sich, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Der Jugendliche   
  
zwinkerte mehrmals, nickte dann pflichtbewusst. Mit ernster Miene setzte   
  
er sich wieder neben Omi, nahm dessen Hand.  
  
„Wo bleibt die Braut ?", fragte der Priester höflich.  
  
Die Orgelspielerin hatte sich bereits an ihren Platz gesetzt, schickte sich an,   
  
den Hochzeitsmarsch zu spielen.  
  
„Sie kommt sicher gleich… Ich, äh… Ich würde gerne ein eigenes Gelübde   
  
sprechen. Ist das vielleicht möglich ?", wollte Schuldig wissen, spürte   
  
wieder Nervosität in sich aufsteigen.  
  
„Oh, natürlich ! Kein Problem."  
  
Der Geistliche lächelte sanft, sah dann erstaunt hinüber zur Kirchentür.  
  
„Da kommt die Braut !", rief er der Musikerin zu.  
  
Der Hochzeitsmarsch ertönte und Aya kam gemessenen Schrittes auf   
  
den Altar zu.  
  
Schuldig starrte ihn hingerissen an. Weißer Satin umspielte Ayas   
  
schlanke Gestalt, ein hoher Schlitz am rechten Bein gab ihm genug   
  
Bewegungsfreiheit, trotz des schmal geschnittenen Kleides. Dünne   
  
Träger drohten über die bleichen Schultern zu rutschen. Er trug lange,   
  
weiße Handschuhe und ein weißes Halsband mit einem winzigen Rubinkreuz.  
  
„Och… Warum trägt er den Schleier nicht ?", hörte man Ken   
  
enttäuscht flüstern.  
  
Inzwischen war Aya am Altar angelangt, warf Schuldig einen zärtlichen   
  
Blick zu. Der Priester räusperte sich.  
  
„Sehr geehrte Hochzeitsgäste. Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um   
  
diesen Mann und… diesen Mann…" Er lächelte Aya kurz zu, bemerkte   
  
dessen leichtes Erröten.   
  
Der Standesbeamte wiederholte neben ihm leise die Worte des Priesters,   
  
war von Brad extra dazu angewiesen worden, damit sie nicht alles doppelt   
  
sagen mussten.  
  
„… In den heiligen Stand der Ehe zu geleiten… Nun. Willst du, Aya   
  
Fujimiya, den hier anwesenden Schuldig… uhm…" Er sah den Telepathen   
  
ratlos an, erwartete eine Antwort. Schuldig schüttelte den Kopf und der   
  
gutmütige Priester seufzte leise.  
  
„… zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen ? Ihn lieben und   
  
ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten. Ihn…"  
  
„Entschuldigung, ich…", unterbrach ihn Schuldig errötend.  
  
„Oh ! Natürlich ! Fangen sie nur an !" Er lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.  
  
„… Sag mir, wirst du mich halten ? Wenn ich falsch liege, wirst du mich   
  
verbessern ? Wenn ich verloren bin,wirst du mich finden ? Man sagte mir,   
  
ein Mann muss treu sein… Und selbst laufen, wenn er nicht dazu fähig ist…   
  
Und bis zum Schluss kämpfen. Doch ich bin nur ein Mensch. Ich bin so verwirrt...   
  
wirst du mir zeigen, dass du für mich da bist… Und dich genug   
  
sorgst, um mich zu ertragen ? Stütze mich, leg deinen Kopf an meine Schulter,   
  
führe mich, erhöre und bade mich. Sanft sagst du zu mir : „Ich werde da sein.   
  
Ja, ich werde da sein". Zeig mir, dass du dich sorgst. Ich werde da sein.   
  
Begehre mich, liebe mich und nähre mich. Stütze mich. Küss mich und befreie   
  
mich. Ich werde selig sein... In unserer dunkelsten Stunde… In meiner tiefsten   
  
Verzweiflung… Wirst du dir noch immer etwas aus mir machen ? Wirst du   
  
dich noch immer um mich sorgen ? Wirst du noch immer da sein ? In meinen   
  
Prüfungen… Und meinen Verurteilungen… Durch unserer Zweifel…   
  
Und Frustrationen… In meiner Gewalt… In meiner Unruhe… Durch meine   
  
Angst… In meinen Geständnissen… In meinem Schmerz und meinem   
  
Kummer… Durch meine Freude… Und durch meine Sorgen… In dem   
  
Versprechen… Eines neuen Morgens… Ich lasse dich niemals gehen…   
  
Denn du bist immer in meinem Herzen. Lass mich dein Herz mit Glück und   
  
Freude füllen. Alles was ich mir wünsche, ist deine Nähe. Wann immer du   
  
mich brauchst, werde ich für dich da sein. Wann immer du mich brauchst, rufe   
  
einfach meinen Namen und ich werde da sein…"  
  
Aya blickte ihn sprachlos an, eine einzelne Träne rollte über seine Wange.   
  
Auch die übrigen Gäste schienen beeindruckt, fast schon betroffen von   
  
Schuldigs Worten zu sein.   
  
„Ja, ich will…", hauchte Aya.  
  
Der Priester schloss kurz die Augen, sah Schuldig dann zufrieden an.  
  
„Und Schuldig, willst du den hier anwesenden Aya Fujimiya zu deinem   
  
rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie   
  
in schlechten Zeiten bis das der Tod euch scheidet. So antworte bitte mit Ja."  
  
„Ja, ich will !", erwiderte Schuldig mit einem erleichterten Grinsen.  
  
„Sollte jemand einen Grund wissen, warum diese beiden Menschen nicht in   
  
den heiligen Stand der Ehe eintreten sollen, so möge er jetzt sprechen oder   
  
für immer schweigen."  
  
Niemand antwortete, doch Nagi schien Schmerzen zu haben. Omi sah ihn   
  
beunruhigt an, nahm ihn vorsichtig in die Arme.  
  
„Die Ringe bitte…", forderte der Priester auf.  
  
Yohji trat eilig vor, bedachte Aya und Schuldig mit einem glücklichen Blick.   
  
Er reichte den Beiden die schlichten, silbernen Ringe. Schuldig nahm vorsichtig   
  
Ayas Hand, steckte den Ring an den schmalen Finger.  
  
„Ich liebe dich."  
  
Aya nahm den zweiten Ring, streifte ihn mit halbgeschlossenen Augen über   
  
Schuldigs Ringfinger.  
  
„Ich liebe dich. Ich werde dich nie verlassen.", versprach Aya, lächelte liebevoll.  
  
„So erkläre ich euch nun kraft meines mir verliehenen Amtes zu Mann und Frau…   
  
Äh, Mann und Mann. Entschuldigung. Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen." Er   
  
lächelte entschuldigend.  
  
Schuldig grinste breit, zog Aya ungeduldig an sich. Unter dem Jubel der Gäste   
  
küsste sich das Paar stürmisch. Auch Nagi klatschte, während Schweiß über seine   
  
Stirn perlte. Er atmete heftig und seine Augen glühten leicht, als alle das Paar   
  
umarmten. Aya wollte sich gerade an ihn wenden, als er seine offensichtliche   
  
Anstrengung bemerkte.  
  
„Nagi ? Alles in Ordnung ?"  
  
„… Ich… Ich kann ihn nicht mehr lange aufhalten…", keuchte Nagi, torkelte leicht.  
  
Omi fing ihn ängstlich auf, stützte ihn, damit er nicht fiel.  
  
„Nagi ! Nagi, was ist los ?", wisperte er hektisch.  
  
Brad trat zu Farfarello, löste die Schnallen der Zwangsjacke.  
  
„Lass los, Nagi. Wir kümmern uns um den Rest.", ordnete er ruhig an.  
  
„Strafend…", murmelte Farfarello, grinste irrsinnig.  
  
„… Mein Katana… Ich hab es nicht dabei…", knurrte Aya, zerrte an   
  
seinen Handschuhen.  
  
„Arbeite hiermit !", antwortete Brad, zog ein Kurzschwert aus einem Gurt   
  
an Farfarellos Rücken.  
  
„Hey !"  
  
„Ruhe Farf…", zischte Ken, schob die drei Unbeteiligten in den hinteren Teil der   
  
Kirche, hoffte, dass sie nicht mit hineingezogen wurden.  
  
„Er kommt.", sagte Schuldig ruhig, fing geschickt die Pistole auf, die Brad ihm zuwarf.  
  
Im nächsten Moment flogen die hohen Doppeltüren der alten Kirche auf. Nagi   
  
zuckte heftig zusammen, sank ohnmächtig zu Boden, zog Omi dabei automatisch mit sich.  
  
Strafends schlanke Gestalt trat durch den breiten Eingang. Er schien wütend und   
  
Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn.  
  
„Diese kleine Kröte…", zischte er, warf Nagi einen verärgerten Blick zu.  
  
Omi saß wimmernd neben dem bewusstlosen Jungen, griff mit zitternden Fingern   
  
nach seinen Pfeilen. Farfarello stürzte sich inzwischen mit einem irren Lachen auf   
  
den Neuankömmling.   
  
Strafends helle Augen glühten leicht und er biss deutlich die Zähne zusammen, als   
  
er Farfarello in den hinteren Teil der Kirche beförderte.  
  
„Widerstand ist zwecklos. Das solltet ihr doch wissen. Vor allem du, Crawford. Du   
  
kannst doch jederzeit ein neues Flittchen finden. Warum ziehst du nicht mit der Göre  
  
und dem Verrückten ab und lässt mich hier in aller Ruhe meinen Job erledigen ?"   
  
Der junge Deutsche kam gemessenen Schrittes näher.  
  
Crawford lächelte leicht.  
  
„Tut mir sehr leid, aber ich mag dieses Flittchen. Ich kann ihn nicht so einfach   
  
sterben lassen."  
  
Strafend starrte ihn aus eisigen Augen an.  
  
„Dann tut es mit leid.", fauchte er gereizt.  
  
Yohji schrie plötzlich auf, hielt sich den Kopf. Crawford warf ihm einen besorgten   
  
Blick zu, gab Ken, Schuldig und Aya ein Zeichen. Die drei näherten sich von   
  
verschiedenen Seiten,   
  
während sich Brad über Yohji beugte, ihn vorsichtig zu Nagi führte.  
  
„Pass auf sie auf…", flüsterte er Omi zu, sah wieder zurück zu Strafend.  
  
„Ken, er wird schießen. Jetzt !"  
  
Der Angesprochene warf sich gerade rechtzeitig zur Seite, um der Kugel zu   
  
entkommen. Aya nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Strafend anzugreifen, versuchte   
  
erfolglos, ihn mit dem Schwert zu treffen.  
  
„Nach links !", kam er von Crawford.  
  
Ohne zu zögern folgte Aya dem Befehl, erwischte Strafend an der linken Wade.   
  
Strafend schrie auf, stieß Aya mittels seiner Kräfte etwa vier Meter zurück,   
  
um danach Crawford mit voller Wucht gegen den Altar zu schleudern. Der   
  
Amerikaner stöhnte auf, sackte in sich zusammen. Mit einem befriedigten   
  
Lächeln erhob sich Strafend vom Boden, sah aus den Augenwinkeln   
  
Schuldig auf sich zustürmen. Augenblicklich ging er einige Schritte zurück,   
  
verschwand halb in den dicken Wänden der Kirche. Er hörte noch einen   
  
Schuss knallen, da war er schon außerhalb des Gebäudes. Er keuchte leicht.   
  
„Schon geschafft ?", hörte er Schuldig in der Nähe knurren.  
  
„Bin halt nicht mehr der Jüngste !", grinste Strafend, bewegte sich an der   
  
Wand entlang.  
  
Schuldig starrte ihn nur kühl an, hob die Pistole.  
  
„Tröste dich, viel älter wirst du auch nicht werden.", erwiderte er kalt.  
  
Eine Bewegung lenkte Schuldig ab und er schrie frustriert auf, als sich Ken auf   
  
ihn stürzte. Strafend hatte es also doch noch geschafft, sich eine Puppe zu   
  
besorgen. Kein Wunder, dass es Ken traf.   
  
Strafends kratziges, wahnsinnig anmutendes Lachen klang in seinen Ohren,   
  
als er mit Ken rang. Er konnte den Fußballer nicht einfach erschießen,   
  
Farfarello wäre am Boden zerstört. Und Aya wäre sicher wütend.  
  
„Runter von mir !", brüllte er aufgebracht, stieß Ken mühevoll von sich.   
  
Hastig sprang er davon, flüchtete sich fürs Erste in einen nahen Baum.  
  
„Aya bringt dich um ! Du hast seine Hochzeit ruiniert !"  
  
„Oh, kein Problem ! Sobald ich dich erledigt habe, werde ich ihn zum   
  
Trost heiraten. Dem Priester macht das sicher nichts aus !", antwortete   
  
Strafend heiser.  
  
Wut flackerte in Schuldigs Augen und er sprang aus dem schützenden   
  
Geäst. Strafend schien jedoch nur darauf gewartet zu haben. Schuldig   
  
spürte die bedrohliche Kraft, die ihn gegen seinen Willen gegen den   
  
Baumstamm presste. Strafend kam mit einem maliziösen Lächeln näher.  
  
„Wie soll ich dich bloß töten ?! Soll ich dir eine Wunde zufügen, so wie   
  
du es mit mir getan hast ?"  
  
„Du bist dummerweise nicht daran gestorben…", zischte Schuldig, versuchte   
  
sich erfolglos gegen die Kraft seines Gegenübers aufzubäumen.  
  
„Oder soll ich einfach die Barrieren in deinem Kopf zerstören und zusehen,   
  
wie du wahnsinnig wirst, wenn alle Stimmen auf dich einstürmen und du dich   
  
in dem Chaos verlierst ?"  
  
Schuldig funkelte ihn unversöhnlich an, schien ihn mit seinem Blick   
  
regelrecht herauszufordern.  
  
„Wäre das nicht witzig ?! Ich zerstöre dich mit der Gabe, die ich selbst in dir   
  
erweckt habe ! Ironie des Schicksals…" Er grinste breit.  
  
Schuldig antwortete nicht, wartete einfach nur ab. Er konnte nichts tun.   
  
**Aya… Ich will noch nicht sterben… Ich will noch bei dir bleiben…**  
  
„Oder ich quetsche dir einfach die Luft aus den Lippen, beobachtete,   
  
wie du langsam und qualvoll erstickst. So viele Möglichkeiten. Wo ich mich   
  
doch so schlecht entscheiden kann…"  
  
*  
  
Fortsetzung folgt....  
  
Schu: o_O 


	13. 13

Titel: Weil Gott gestorben ist  
  
Teil: 13/14  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Pairing: Wie im ersten Teil  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
Kommentar : So, das ist endlich der vorletzte Teil. Denke ich.  
  
Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber... ich hasse   
  
meinen Computer...  
  
"blabla"  
  
~Call me Schuschu, Cutie~  
  
~/Hi, ich bin der Strafend\~  
  
**Denkdenk**  
  
***  
  
Aya schlich langsam näher. Wut wallte in ihm auf, als er Strafends Worte hörte.   
  
Diese Leichtigkeit und Freude, mit der dieser Bastard Schuldig drohte, diese   
  
Arroganz, die er dabei an den Tag legte.  
  
**Das wirst du bereuen… Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue…**  
  
Seine Finger schlossen sich fester um das Kurzschwert.  
  
„Was ist los, Schuldig ? Du bist so ruhig. Das kennt man gar nicht von dir…"  
  
„… Selbst wenn du mich tötest… Aya wirst du nicht bekommen. Er liebt mich.   
  
Daran können auch deine verdammten Illusionen nichts ändern."  
  
„So ?! Was macht dich so sicher ? Weil er es dir gesagt hat ? Du weißt selbst,   
  
wie einfach es ist, so etwas zu sagen. Ich liebe dich. Ganz leicht. Warum denkst   
  
du, dass er es ernst meint ?"  
  
„Bastard !"  
  
Aya sprang auf, stürzte sich auf Strafend. Der Telepath zuckte zusammen, drehte   
  
sich erschrocken um. Schuldig sank erschöpft am Baumstamm hinunter, sah   
  
besorgt zu Aya und Strafend hinüber.  
  
„Was weißt du schon ?! Nur weil dich niemand liebt !", schrie Aya, schlug   
  
wütend nach Strafend.   
  
Dieser wich knapp aus, konzentrierte sich, um sich gegen Aya wehren   
  
zu können.  
  
„Nii-chan !"  
  
Aya stockte in seiner Bewegung, beobachtete ungläubig, wie Aya-chan hinter   
  
Strafend hervortrat. Das Mädchen lächelte sanft, winkte ihm fröhlich zu.  
  
„Aya-chan ! Geh… Geh da weg !", rief er besorgt, kam verstört einen Schritt näher.  
  
„Wieso ?" Sie kicherte leise, drehte sich um sich selbst.  
  
„Geh weg von ihm ! Er ist gefährlich !"  
  
„Strafend ? Nicht doch ! Strafend ist nicht gefährlicher als Schuldig… Und   
  
den hast du sogar in dein Bett geholt." Sie warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen   
  
Blick zu.  
  
Nervös kam Aya näher, ließ Strafend nicht aus den Augen.  
  
„Wieso trägst du überhaupt ein Kleid ? Wie pervers bist du eigentlich ?"  
  
„Aya-chan, wirklich… Geh da weg…", bat Aya.  
  
„Wovor hast du eigentlich Angst ? Sie hat dich doch in den letzten Monaten   
  
auch nicht interessiert…", meinte Strafend kalt.  
  
Aya schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Ihm war, als hätte er   
  
etwas vergessen. Etwas Wichtiges… Was… ?  
  
**… Seine Illusionen sind unheimlich real….**  
  
„Illusionen…"  
  
Strafend sah ihn ärgerlich an.  
  
„Das ist nicht echt. Aya-chan ist nicht hier…", flüsterte Aya, wich einige   
  
Meter zurück.  
  
„Aber du siehst mich doch, Niichan ! Wie soll das gehen, wenn ich nicht   
  
hier bin ?"  
  
Wieder schüttelte Aya den Kopf.   
  
„Nein… Du bist nicht hier… Du bist nicht Aya-chan…"  
  
„Natürlich bin ich es, Niichan ! Erkennst du mich nicht ?"  
  
Aya-chan kam auf ihn zu, sah ihn verwirrt an.  
  
„Nein…" Aya hob sein Schwert, hielt Aya-chan auf Abstand.  
  
„Aber Niichan !"  
  
„… Aya-chan nennt mich nicht mehr Niichan…" Aya schloss kurz die Augen,   
  
erinnerte sich an die Dinge, die Aya-chan ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte.  
  
„Schon lange nicht mehr…"  
  
Die Umrisse des Mädchens verblassten und Strafend spuckte wütend aus.  
  
„Das verdammte Weibsstück ist auch zu gar nichts gut…", knurrte er,   
  
beobachtete Aya wachsam.  
  
Dieser schien jedoch noch abgelenkt durch die Illusion, war noch nicht ganz   
  
bereit, ihn anzugreifen. Vorsichtig entfernte er sich, suchte einen Fluchtweg   
  
aus der ganzen Sache. Es war vielleicht doch keine gute Idee gewesen, alle   
  
auf einmal angreifen zu wollen. Die Sache mit Nagi hatte schon genug an   
  
seinen Kräften gezehrt und auch die anderen kampfunfähig zu machen war   
  
nicht so leicht gewesen. Außerdem schmerzte sein Bein.  
  
Ein Schuss knallte. Strafend schreckte zusammen, als die Kugel dicht an   
  
seinem Kopf vorbeizischte. Aya schien endlich aus seiner Trance aufzuwachen,   
  
packte das Schwert in seiner Hand fester.   
  
Der nächste Schuss traf. Strafend jaulte auf, als sich die Kugel durch sein Knie   
  
schlug.   
  
Wutentbrannt starrte er hinüber zu Schuldig, der ihn gehässig angrinste.  
  
Zu spät bemerkte er Aya, der auf ihn zujagte, gab nur ein ersticktes Keuchen   
  
von sich, als das Schwert sich in ihn hinein bohrte.   
  
Verstört berührte er das Kurzschwert, das beinahe bis zum Schaft in seiner Brust   
  
steckte, strich mit einem fassungslosen Kichern über den blutigen Stahl.  
  
„Du hast die Narbe wieder aufgerissen…", krächzte er, hustete gequält.  
  
Aya starrte unversöhnlich auf ihn hinunter, gab dem Schwert einen weiteren,   
  
kleinen Stoß.  
  
Strafend schrie auf, würgte heftig, als er auf die Knie sank. Noch immer hielt Aya   
  
das Schwert umklammert, spürte, wie es so mühelos durch Strafends Eingeweide   
  
schnitt.  
  
Strafend hob zitternd eine Hand, berührte Ayas bleiche Finger, beschmierte sie   
  
mit Blut.  
  
„… Pass… Pass auf die… kleine Ratte auf… Pass auf… dass…"  
  
Er würgte wieder, spuckte Blut auf das Schwert. Unsicher blieb Aya stehen,   
  
wusste nichts mit den Worten des Sterbenden anzufangen.  
  
„…dass ihm nichts… passiert… Lass nicht… zu, dass er stirbt…"  
  
Der Telepath verdrehte die Augen, fiel schwer nach vorn.  
  
„Er ist… was Besonderes… Wie…"  
  
Erschreckt ließ Aya das Schwert los, als Strafend einen Schwall Blut erbrach.  
  
„… Wie du…", hauchte er noch kraftlos, sank erschöpft ins Gras.  
  
Das Blut durchnässte sein Haar, tränkte Ayas weißes Kleid. Unsicher stand der   
  
Rotschopf auf, unklar darüber, was er nun mit Strafend machen sollte.  
  
„Aya… Lass uns gehen… Sieh nicht mehr hin Aya… Komm…", hörte er   
  
Schuldigs Stimme, spürte die sanften Hände, die ihn wegführten, konnte   
  
seinen Blick nicht losreißen von der blutbesudelten Gestalt.  
  
„Er hat dich geliebt…", flüsterte Aya benommen.  
  
Wie ein toter Engel.  
  
„Ja. Lass uns gehen… Sieh nicht mehr hin…"  
  
*  
  
„Ich kümmere mich um Nagi, Yohji und Brad. Ken wird mir helfen, sobald er   
  
mit Farfarello fertig geworden ist. Geht ihr zurück ins Hotel. Es ist schließlich   
  
immer noch euer Hochzeitstag…" Omi lächelte die beiden sanft an, konnte   
  
damit allerdings nicht über den erschöpften und besorgten Ausdruck in   
  
seinen Augen hinwegtäuschen.  
  
„Wir können dir helfen. Das ist kein Problem. Du solltest dir nicht die   
  
Verantwortung für alles aufhalsen.", murmelte Aya, betrachtete Nagi, der   
  
noch immer ohnmächtig war.   
  
Auch Brad war noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein und Yohji konnte kaum   
  
geradeaus sehen, so stark waren die Nachwehen der Kopfschmerzen.  
  
„Nein, nein, das geht schon ! Ken wird fahren und ich passe auf die Drei hier   
  
auf. Nehmt ihr den zweiten Wagen und fahrt endlich ins Hotel."  
  
Omi machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung, scheuchte die beiden weg.  
  
„Ich schaff das schon !! Macht euch keine Sorgen !!", rief er, winkte den   
  
Beiden, als sie endlich im Auto saßen und den Kirchhof verließen.  
  
„Ich schaff das schon…", flüsterte er müde, zerrte Brad keuchend in den Wagen.  
  
„Ich schaff das schon…"  
  
*  
  
Schuldig warf Aya einen besorgten Blick zu. Seit sie den Kirchhof verlassen   
  
hatten, starrte der Rotschopf schweigend aus dem Fenster.  
  
„Hast du Schmerzen ?"  
  
„Nein… Du ?"  
  
Aya sah ihn fürsorglich an, küsste vorsichtig seine Wange.  
  
„Nein, mir geht's gut… Wir sind gleich zurück…"  
  
„Hn."  
  
Aya sah wieder aus dem Fenster, dann auf sein blutiges Kleid.  
  
„Ich hätte mich umziehen sollen. Der Hotelmanager kriegt einen Herzanfall wenn   
  
er mich so sieht." Er lächelte schwach, legte seine Hand auf Schuldigs Bein.  
  
„Ich mach das schon. Bist du hungrig ? Wir könnten den Zimmerservice rufen."  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich möchte nichts essen… Aber wenn du Hunger hast, holen   
  
wir was."  
  
Aya seufzte leise, als Schuldig den Wagen einparkte.  
  
„So habe ich mir diesen Tag nicht vorgestellt…", flüsterte er, sah Schuldig   
  
unglücklich an.  
  
„Es tut mir leid… Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert."  
  
Aya schüttelte den Kopf, lehnte sich an Schuldigs Schulter.  
  
„Es war nicht deine Schuld…"  
  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile, genossen einfach die Nähe des anderen, verloren sich  
  
in ihren eigenen Gedanken.  
  
„Er hat gesagt, er hat deine Kräfte in dir erweckt… Ist das wahr ?", fragte Aya leise,   
  
griff nach Schuldigs Hand.  
  
„Hmm… Crawford hat es ihm damals aufgetragen… Damals… Er sagte, er habe   
  
sich in meine Gedanken verliebt… Ich konnte damit nicht umgehen… Ich meine,   
  
ich habe gerade erst meinen eigenen Vater umgebracht… Aber… Er hatte wohl   
  
keine Lust, darauf zu warten, dass sich mein Geisteszustand normalisierte. Als   
  
er… Als er… Als das passierte, bin ich fast wahnsinnig geworden. Alles hat mich   
  
so an meine Kindheit erinnert. Ich wollte das nie wieder erleben. Ich wollte ihn   
  
umbringen… Bevor er es wieder und wieder tun konnte, so wie…"  
  
Schuldig brach ab, sah Aya unsicher an. Der Rotschopf hatte die Augen   
  
geschlossen, die Lippen zusammengepresst, als ob er sich davon abhalten   
  
müsste, zu schreien.  
  
„Ich… Ich erzähl lieber nicht weiter…", wisperte er, küsste sacht Ayas Stirn.  
  
„Er hat dich geliebt… Glaubst du, er hätte dich wirklich getötet ?!" Aya biss   
  
sich auf die Unterlippe, wusste nicht, ob er weiterfragen sollte.  
  
„… Ja… Ich glaube, ich habe ihn damals so sehr verletzt, dass…"  
  
„Aber er hielt dich für etwas Besonderes. Er wollte, dass ich auf dich aufpasse…   
  
Damit du nicht stirbst !" Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er Partei für den toten   
  
Telepathen ergriff.  
  
Schuldig schwieg nachdenklich.  
  
„Lass uns reingehen. Wir können später darüber reden. Okay ?"  
  
Aya nickte blass, stieg langsam aus dem Wagen. Schuldig schloss den Wagen ab,   
  
warf Aya einen zärtlichen Blick zu.  
  
„Ich liebe dich."  
  
Die Augen seines Partners leuchteten auf und er lächelte sanft.  
  
„Ja. Ich liebe dich auch…"  
  
*  
  
Fortsetzung folgt....  
  
Also, im Endeffekt mochte ich Strafend ^___^° 


	14. 14

Titel: Weil Gott gestorben ist  
  
Teil: 14/14  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Pairing: Wie im ersten Teil  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
Kommentar : Endlich ! Schluss damit ! Waah ! Ich kann nicht glauben,   
  
dass ich SO lange für eine mickrige Lemon-Szene gebraucht habe...  
  
***  
  
Aya kicherte leise, als sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffneten.  
  
„Die Gesichter der Hotelgäste ! Wir hätten Fotos für die Anderen   
  
machen sollen !"  
  
Schuldig lächelte und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, lehnte sich leicht   
  
dagegen, beobachtete Aya, der sich, kaum im Zimmer, das Kleid   
  
über den Kopf zog.  
  
„Glaub ja nicht, dass ich auch nur ein einziges Mal mehr ein   
  
Kleid trage !"  
  
„Nicht nötig. Ohne gefällst du mir sowieso viel besser…", grinste   
  
der Telepath, kam auf Aya zu.  
  
Der Japaner sah an sich herunter, runzelte leicht die Stirn.  
  
„Lass mich erst duschen…"  
  
„Ich komm mit…"  
  
„Du bist unverbesserlich…", hauchte Aya, küsste flüchtig   
  
Schuldigs Lippen.  
  
Er drehte sich um, betrat das Bad, lauschte auf Schuldigs Schritte   
  
hinter ihm. Mit einem Lächeln trat er in die Duschkabine, zuckte   
  
leicht, als Schuldig tief in seine Gedanken eindrang. Verwirrt hielt   
  
er still, als Schuldig hinter ihm in die Kabine kam, ihn zärtlich   
  
umarmte. Schuldig schien immer tiefer in ihn einzudringen und Aya   
  
drehte das Wasser auf, um sich abzulenken. Für einen Moment   
  
schien sein Plan aufzugehen, das warme Wasser und Schuldigs   
  
streichelnde Hände ließen ihn entspannt gegen seinen Mann sinken,   
  
doch kaum, dass Schuldig ihn küsste, versank der   
  
Telepath so tief in seinem Geist, dass Aya schwindelte.  
  
~Was machst du ?~  
  
~Ein Experiment. Es wird dir gefallen.~  
  
Aya zog eine Grimasse. Er wollte keine Experimente machen. Er wollte   
  
sich nur von Schuldig verführen lassen, gleich mit ihm ins Bett fallen   
  
und morgen, so gegen Mittag mit rauem Hals und schmerzenden   
  
Gliedern aufwachen.  
  
~Es ist unsere Hochzeitsnacht. Ich möchte etwas Besonderes mit dir   
  
machen…~   
  
Schuldig beugte sich vor und drückte Aya leicht gegen die Wand der   
  
Duschkabine. Er lächelte diabolisch, während er Ayas Gedanken auf   
  
eine Art und Weise liebkoste, die der Rotschopf kaum für möglich   
  
gehalten hätte.  
  
Plötzlich änderte sich etwas.  
  
Aya erschien es, als würde er doppelt sehen, als würde sein Blick   
  
verschwimmen. Gleichzeitig hatte er Probleme, sich auf Schuldigs   
  
Kuss zu konzentrieren, alles schien so viel intensiver, so viel   
  
überwältigender als sonst. Fast als… als würde er… doppelt fühlen...  
  
Ayas Augenlider flatterten nervös, er verdrehte leicht die Augen.   
  
~Oh Gott… Was tust du… ?~  
  
Er schlang die Beine um Schuldigs Hüften oder schlang Schuldig…  
  
~Ich teile alles mit dir… Wie versprochen…~  
  
**Er… Er lässt mich alles fühlen, was er auch fühlt…**  
  
Aya stöhnte auf, als eine weitere Welle berauschender Gefühle über   
  
ihn hereinbrach. Zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig klammerte er   
  
sich an Schuldigs Hals, vergrub die Hände hilfesuchend im langen   
  
Haar des Telepathen. Er fühlte sich getragen, wusste nicht mehr, ob   
  
es tatsächlich so war oder ob er selbst sich bewegte, suchte verzweifelt   
  
Schuldigs Lippen, floh sich in den Kuss seines Geliebten.  
  
Das Gefühl von nackter Haut, die aneinander rieb, von Fingern, die über   
  
erhitzte Körper glitten und die er nicht auseinander halten konnte,   
  
elektrisierte ihn, ließ ihn keuchen und wimmern vor Erregung.  
  
Er hatte das Gefühl, er könnte sich selbst in die lustverhangenen Augen   
  
sehen, könnte seine eigenen geschwollenen Lippen küssen.  
  
„… Schuldig…", hauchte er, stöhnte laut auf, als Schuldig vorsichtig in   
  
ihn eindrang.  
  
„Alles, was ich brauche, bist du…"  
  
Aya verlor sich in dem Strudel von Empfindungen, vermochte nicht mehr   
  
zwischen seinen eigenen und Schuldigs Gefühlen zu unterscheiden. Die   
  
Beiden erschauerten heftig, klammerten sich fester an ihren Geliebten,   
  
genossen es, sich in dem anderen zu verlieren, die Liebe des anderen so   
  
intensiv zu spüren.  
  
„Solange… du nur da bist…", keuchte Schuldig, konnte sich kaum   
  
zurückhalten.  
  
Immer wieder stieß er in den schlanken Körper unter ihm, konnte selbst spüren,   
  
was Aya dabei fühlte. Ayas Hände überall auf seiner Haut, der süße Mund   
  
des Rotschopfs, die Zähne, die über seine Pulsschlagader schabten.  
  
„Haa~…" Der heiße Atem an seinem Ohr ließ ihn erschauern.  
  
Die Erregung war beinahe unerträglich, sein Körper schien zu bersten vor Glück,   
  
vor Begierde, vor Liebe zu seinem Partner. Noch nie hatte er etwas Vergleichbares   
  
erlebt. Tränen traten in seine Augen und er versuchte sie wegzublinzeln, weil er   
  
nicht verstand, warum er weinte.  
  
„… ich… kann nicht einmal…in Worte fassen…", versuchte er zu sagen,   
  
scheiterte beinahe an seiner Atemlosigkeit.  
  
„… wie sehr… ich dich… liebe…"  
  
Ein zartes Lächeln antwortete ihm, ließ seinen Geliebten mehr den je einem Engel   
  
gleichen, einem Dämon, einem Gott.   
  
Sie drängten sich enger aneinander, versuchten mit dem anderen zu verschmelzen,   
  
eins zu sein mit ihm im Moment des Höhepunkts, vielleicht für immer.  
  
Ein Keuchen, ein leiser Schrei.  
  
„Küss mich…"  
  
Ein letzter Kuss bevor die beiden erzitterten, sich aneinander klammerten, um nicht   
  
im Strudel der Lust verloren zu gehen. Hitze erfüllte sie und es fiel ihnen schwer,   
  
wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Schuldig sträubte sich, den Geist Ayas   
  
loszulassen. Nur langsam entfernte er sich, liebkoste den bebenden Körper, forderte   
  
immer wieder liebevolle Küsse.  
  
Hingerissen, beinahe wie betäubt starrte Aya zu ihm hoch, berührte zaghaft Schuldigs   
  
Wange. Der Telepath grinste leicht, küsste leicht Ayas Fingerspitzen.  
  
„Ich kann… davon ausgehen… es hat dir… gefallen ?", fragte er, noch immer etwas   
  
außer Atem.  
  
Aya kicherte hilflos, schlang die Arme um Schuldigs Hals, um ihn zu sich   
  
hinunter zu ziehen.  
  
„Mistkerl… Das nächste Mal warnst du mich gefälligst vor !"  
  
Ein leises Lachen antwortete ihm.  
  
„Das nächste Mal ? Siehst du, wie meine Hände zittern ? Das nächste Mal gibt's   
  
frühestens zur Silberhochzeit !" Schuldig hob seine tatsächlich stark zitternde Hand,   
  
hauchte einen Kuss auf Ayas Stirn.  
  
„So ? Glaubst du, du bist dann noch jung genug dafür ?", zog Aya ihn auf, kuschelte   
  
sich an den feuchten Körper.  
  
„Schau an, kaum verheiratet, wird er frech… Jetzt weiß ich, warum die Ehemänner   
  
früher sterben."  
  
„… Ich bin auch ein Ehemann…", erinnerte ihn Aya mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
  
„Tss… Du hast das Kleid getragen, du bist die Braut. Sei doch froh, du lebst länger."  
  
„Das liegt wohl eher daran, dass ich nicht so alt bin wie du." Aya streckte ihm   
  
grinsend die Zunge raus.  
  
„Zwei Jahre ! Zwei Jahre und du lässt es klingen, als könnte ich dein Großvater   
  
sein !", lachte Schuldig erschöpft, zerrte die Decke über die Beiden.  
  
Sie schwiegen einen Moment, genossen still ihre eigene Erschöpfung und die Nähe   
  
des Anderen. Aya seufzte zufrieden, hauchte einen Kuss auf Schuldigs Lippen.  
  
„Ich liebe dich…", flüsterten sie zusammen, lächelten sich zärtlich an und schlossen die Augen.  
  
~Ende~  
  
*  
  
*ächz* Sequels sind viel anstrengender als man denkt...  
  
Danke fürs Lesen und für die aufmunternden Reviews. Wenn ich nicht immer mal   
  
wieder eine nette Review bekommen hätte, hätte ich wahrscheinlich aufgehört zu   
  
schreiben... Obwohl... *lach* Vielleicht auch nur aufgehört zu posten. ^__^  
  
Bis bald vielleicht  
  
Shiva 


End file.
